Just a Love Song
by samptra
Summary: Duo had loved Heero all his life, even after being rejected after the war he never quite gave up hope. Now Heero is back in his life, and awaking all those feelings he'd thought he'd given up. But things have changed as has Duo...
1. That Fateful Night

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the character, but the story idea is mine!

Pairings: 2+1 (maybe 2x1), 3+4

Story: Duo had loved Heero all his life, even after being rejected after the war he never quite gave up hope. Now Heero is back in his life, and awaking all those feelings he'd thought he'd given up. But things have changed as has Duo...

Author's Note: Despite my recent foya's into the world of Naruto and Harry Potter I never forget my favourite GW boys. The very first loves of my life, and here I have a new story my favourite pairing of course. So enjoy!

Just a Love Song

Game 1 - That Fateful Night 

* * *

"_Heero...Heero, I love you..." violet eyes looked nervously into deep, emotionless blue. Gnawing his lower lip the Gundam piolet known as Duo Maxwell waited with baited breathe for a reaction. It had been a long time coming this moment, all through the war he'd held his secret...now it had all ended. They where free from their burden, free to live how they chose. This is what Duo chose. He'd love the stoic pilot since he'd met him. Subtle hints had, had no effect at all on the messy headed solider and it had taken all of Duo's courage to finally admitted his feelings. He could only pray that they where returned somehow. _

_Still waiting, the pilot of Deathsycthe watched as slowly, Heero turned away from him. Unable to move or talk, Duo Maxwell watched as that which he loved most in the world walked away without a word. _

_As he watched the retreating back, walk out of his life...unshed tears welled up in large eyes before being dashed away. Furiously he scrubbed his eyes, "Stupid move Maxwell...guess you got your answer eh?" laughing bitterly to himself the Gundam piolet sat down in the middle of the hotel hallway, the vague sounds of the celebration of peace could be heard coming from the main room. "You are a baka...why would he ever love you?" Sniffing slightly he shook his head long braid whipping his back, "I'll never love anyone except you Heero..." _

_The whisper went unheard by the retreating spandex clad figure as he disappeared into the night._

5 years later...

"Ok Jim starter up..." the engine roared to life briefly before sick sort of gurgling and the strangled call of "Turn it off!" was heard. Laughing the man named Jim turned the old car off, "You ok there Duo?" sputtering was heard before an oil soaked Duo Maxwell appeared out from under the car. Tugging a cloth out of his, blue stained coveralls he wiped oil from his face and hands. "Just fine, the car's not ready..." that sent the other man into hysterics once again, grunting the ex-Gundam pilot headed from the sink in the corner of the garage having to bend almost in half to use the basin.

Muttering too himself Duo washed his face and hands, barley glancing in the cracked mirror, he knew what would be there. Five years had been very kind to Duo Maxwell formally of the Maxwell church, or at least the ladies would say it was. Wide shoulders, muscular physique, tanned skin. His face had lost it's babyish look looking more masculine, stronger looking. Violet eyes hidden by dark thick lashes, being as far as Duo was concerned the most girlish thing about him. His ever present hip length braid swung forward as he straightened from his task of cleaning up, best he could.

Now eye level with a very blank wall he sighed, this was fate playing a joke on him, he was sure of it. Having always been so sensitive about his rather short stature he'd prayed to get taller. His prayers had been answered, and then some. At 16 he'd started a growth spurt, he'd got taller and taller..now he'd hit a rather high 6'10. Fate had screwed him over. "Maxwell shake a leg this car isn't going to fix it's self!" Sighing the brunette pulled the beak of his cap down over his eyes, taking long strides he returned to his work.

-#-#-#-

"Later Jim, see you in the tomorrow!" Duo called heading out for the day. Whistling jovially he headed off walking down the street, towards home. Black work boots clomped rhythmically with his strides, the blue coveralls had been pulled down and the arms where tired about his waist. His tight white t-shirt clung to his torso showing, and concealing well defined muscles. The black baseball cap was tilted back as he strode down the side walk enjoying the late summer afternoon.

After the war and that fateful night Duo had moved to Earth, where he'd gotten a job as a mechanic. He lived in a small comfortable apartment within walking distance of both the garage and one Quatre Winner. Smiling to himself he headed into his apartment building, whistling merrily he headed for his third floor flat. Taking out his keys he opened the teal door heading inside.

It wasn't opulent by any stench of the imagination but it was nice and comfortable. An open concept apartment with the kitchen and living room all sort of melded into one, too the left of the living room was a small little alcove with large window, the little space was overflowing with books. The bathroom was to the right of the kitchen, and stairway lead to a loft where Duo slept.

The whole apartment was painted in warm golden tonnes, all soft colors. It suited his rather mellow personality, of course he could still be the rambunctious run around he had once been, but he'd matured over the years. Quatre had said it had been an improvement, but Quatre said a lot of things, like how he should forget Heero and move on.

Snorting softly Duo made his way to the fridge pulling out a can of pop, shutting the door and popping the top he leaned back against the cool metal staring at the floor wondering where and what exactly the love of his life was doing. Grinning sadly to himself, Duo hoped he was happy where ever he was, Quatre wanted him to move on...but he couldn't. He couldn't find the attraction in annoy one else. He'd never wanted to go on dates, he hung out with Quatre and Trowa all the time. Friday and Saturday nights found him alone watching movies, or reading. "I really am sad..." sighing again he glanced at his watch. Finishing off his pop he headed up the stairs to his little loft of a room. "Hmmm..." he mumbled to himself pulling out a pair of black shorts soccer shorts he stripped quickly pulling the silky feeling shorts on. "Now where the hell is my jersey..." easier said then done, as he rooted around for the black and blue stripped shirt.

The ex-Gundam pilot rifled through heaps of sporting wear, hockey jersey's, rugby, football, baseball, basketball, running wear...you name it he had it. Finally his quest yielded the large shirt. "Awesome..." pulling it one he grabbed his soccer socks on his way down the stairs. His black duffle bag sat innocently by the door, shin pads, and cleats ready to go. Slipping on his beat up old runners he pulled a long sleeve warm up shirt over his jersey the back read the same as his jersey Maxwell 13...his lucky number.

Slinging the bag over his shoulder he locked his apartment, replaced his cap and headed out into the street once more. Jogging he made his way the six blocks to Quatre and Trowa's mansion.

-#-#-#-

Quatre Winner was reading his latest novel in the living room, when the familiar voice floated in from the foya, "Hello? Quatre? Trowa?" Smiling the blonde set his book down heading for the main entrance, "Hey Duo!" approaching the long haired brunette he smiled looking his friend over. Who would have guessed that Duo Maxwell would have turned out to be a jock. For that matter who would have guessed that Trowa would have turned out the same. "Yo, Q-man can Trowa come out and play?" smiling the blonde crossed his arms feigning deep thought, "I suppose so long as you guys are home for dinner." Laughing the long haired man tipped his hat, "Thanks Mr. Winner I'll make sure were back."

"Just then a flurry of auburn hair and matching warm up shirt appeared running down the stairs. "Duo, you ready?" Quatre watched as the pair slapped hands in a brotherly fashion joking about something. It was a homey moment and Quatre loved it, his boyfriend and love of his life was best friends with Duo. At first it had shocked Quatre a lot, it seemed that the pair had become really close after the war. Of course it probably had a lot to do with Duo's accident...

Shaking his head the blonde pushed those dark thoughts away. Instead he admired the rather masculine looking scene the pair made. Both very tall, although Duo still had a good six inches on Trowa, very good looking well muscled from so many sports and work outs. Sighing Quatre tilted his head as the pair bid him a goodbye. The pair where into everything, sports, cars, you name it...recently they'd been getting into the more extreme sports. "Allah help me..."

-#-#-#-

"Good game guys same time Thursday!" the team slapped each other on the back in congratulations. They'd won again, now dirty, tired and sweaty they where ready for a cold beer and some dinner. Trowa and Duo sat side by side peeling off their cleats and socks. "Nice play in the second half, Tro you had them so damn confused," the men laughed. "It was a good game Duo, you coming over for dinner?" Nodding said male tied up his laces "Yeah I'm pretty sure that's what Q was implying when we left. S'ok though what have I got to do tonight?" Smiling sadly, he finished his shoes stuffing his junk in his bag.

"Duo, I know you love him so I'm not going to say move on, but have you ever thought of trying to find him?" The long haired one nodded sadly, "Of course, but I chicken out every time I mean what if he moved on? You know? Has a family, or someone he truly loves...I'd kill me Tro." Nodding in understanding the shorter of the to smacked him on the back comfortingly. "Yeah, I hear ya..." with that the pair walked in companionable silence for a while.

"Game tonight..." Trowa said offhandedly, "Yeah...semi-finals for the World Cup..." Duo shot back. There was a several second pause as the two suddenly grinned before turning to one another, "Plasma!" the shouted in unison before running the rest of the way to the manor, laughing like lunatics.

TBC...


	2. Unusual Letters

Author's Note: Well guys it's not Melek in Olum but it's something! So please enjoy and thank you too everyone who reviewed this story, and who actually read my stories I sincerely appreciate all the feedback I get.

Only A Love Song

Game 2 - Unusual Letters

* * *

Friday night found Duo nestled in his own little private library, the book he'd been reading for the past several hours lay forgotten on the man's lap as he stared out into the dismal night. It was rainy, and cold tonight unusual for the warm summer they had been having lately. Sighing he rested his forehead against the glass, another Friday spent alone...

Trowa and Quatre had offered him to come spend the night with them, which happened often enough, but Duo tired to leave them alone on Friday's and Saturdays. It was there 'couple time' as he referred to it. He had admitted to himself long ago he was jealous. Jealous of what they had and what he didn't...of what he wanted. Deep blue eyes, flashed briefly before his eyes...Heero... he startled himself out of the revere with the longing sighed name.

Turning away from the window he stared out into the dark living room, it had been raining that night too. The night he confessed...and the first and last time he'd ever gotten drunk. Shivering at the memories he briefly touched his left side through the thin cotton of his shirt. "Snap out of it Maxwell...your not going back there again..." resolutely squashing down the unwanted visions he stood heading for the sofa, grabbing the remote off the back of the leather couch he flipped on the rather large screen TV. He grumbled slightly as he watched the fuzzy people move around the screen.

Squinting he tried in vain to bring the picture into focus, no such luck. Throwing up his hands in defeat he snagged his glasses off the table end table, slipping the thick, black, square frames on his face he watched as the distant world came into perfect focus. "Figures...I end up being six foot ten inches...but a damn ex-Gundam pilot nearsighted..." He only ever wore his glasses to watch TV or to drive and since he rarely ever drove it wasn't really an issue. Trowa of course found it funny as hell, stupid twit.

Surfing through the channels landed on the animated cartoon series called 'Gundam' snorting he watched briefly, he had heard about the late night 'anime' it was based off the their exploits as terrorists. However since the pilots true identities where unknown the creators had taken some liberties with the series. Board and rather curious Duo watched as the opening ended and the story began with a recap of pervious episodes. "Last week we watched as the pilots of Wing and Deathscythe finally admitted there mutual attraction..." the announcers voice carried to the stunned ears of Duo, mouth hanging open he watched as the scene was replayed.

Violet eyes widened to impossible sizes, the piolet of Deathscythe looked nothing like him, he was shorter, stockier, then Duo had ever been. He had short blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, his green eyes looked worried as he headed for the battered Wing Gundam. The blonde was frantically prying the hatch to the cockpit open to reveal the person inside. Although the character revealed did not look even remotely like Heero, Duo could picture a similar scene with him and the true Yuy. The pilot was tall and lanky, with shaggy black hair and grey eyes.

Mesmerized Duo watched feeling memories begin to surface, _"Heero...Heero, I love you..." _He could hear his voice in the hallows of his mind the scene playing out before his eyes and in his mind. The fake Gundam piolet of Deathscythe clutched the battered Wing piolet close "I love you..." he whispered. Duo watched feeling that gut wrenching sensation once more. He closed his eyes briefly, in his minds eye seeing the retreating back once more. "I love you too..." the Wing pilot on screen replied smiling weakly. Duo was torn he felt happy for the characters, animated though they where, at the same time he was mad because that wasn't how life turned out. Life sucked. The one you loved left without a single word to you and that was that.

Still curious he watched as the new episode started. The screen flashed to a room, a bedroom to be exact, with the two pilots stumbling in making out like crazy. Stunned Duo watched letting out a sort of strangled noise as the pair feel onto the bed ripping at each others clothing. The 20 year old virgin Duo blushed beet red as he watched an very erotic encounter between the two pilots. Shifting uncomfortably with the stirring in his own nether regions he watched the Deathscythe pilot take Wing. How many times had he dreamed of doing that?

Trying to calm his breathing Duo watched the rest of the episode half hoping to see some more of the action between the two pilots. No such luck as the episodeended with a to be continued. The long haired ex-Gundam pilot watched the end credits, "Not bad," he said aloud to himself, "At least the fake cartoon me gets some action." Laughing at the feeble joke he flipped the channel again to the midnight news, he watched for the sports re-cap, the latest goings on in the world, around 12:45 he yawned eyes drifting. The anchor was talking about some latest singer from Japan visiting the area in the next couple of months, having no interest the tall Duo shut off the TV replaced he glasses and headed for bed. He had to get up early tomorrow Trowa and him had a soccer tournament.

-#-#-#-

Quatre sat sipping his morning tea comfortable seated on the back patio he idly flipped through the paper reading an article here and there. The butler placed the mail on the table quietly, thanking the man Quatre rifled through the stacks of junk mail, bills, business letter...he stopped at a plain cream colored envelope addressed to both Trowa and himself. There was no return address. Curious Quatre carefully opened the envelope surprised when two tickets fell out.

The blonde picked one up flipping it over. It was for a concert, some 'Knights of Fire' 1 thing. Narrowing his eyes he looked at the date, it was next Friday night at the local Civic's Center. Shrugging he tucked them away, he'd ask Trowa if he knew anything about it when he got home. Sipping his tea once more Quatre flipped through the mail idly wondering how the boys where making out.

-#-#-#-

Quatre was worried, it was well into the evening and the boys weren't home. "Where on Earth..." suddenly the phone rang. Dashing for it the Arabian had the receiver off the cradle in a second, "Hello?"

"Hey little one," sighing in relief at the sound of Trowa's voice Quatre sagged against the wall still holding the phone. "Trowa, it's late where are you?" there was a pause before his lover's voice was heard again, "Ummm...were at the hospital Quat..." gasping the ex-Sandrock pilot was once more tensed and worried. "Om my God! Are you ok? Is Duo ok?" a sigh was heard, "I'm fine Duo had to get some stitches, the fool got a cleat in his arm the first game and it wouldn't stop bleeding so after the tournament we stopped at the hospital...but you know Duo and doctors." Laughing slightly Quatre smiled, "Yeah I do, poor doctor." He could almost hear Trowa's smile, "Funny as hell, Duo wanted no freezing but he needed 10 stitches in his arm he says he's fine but I was wondering if you could come get us I don't think we're up for walking."

"Sure love I'll be there in a few minutes," hanging up the phone Quatre headed out too their car a small sporty black job, chuckling to himself he geared the thing up and headed to the hospital. There where a couple but only one within walking distance.

In no time he was parked, he headed into the emergency room where he instantly spotted the two ragamuffins. Both covered in dirt, and grime the pair grinned at the blonde. Each hefted there bag Duo's left arm in a sling. "Hey guys need a lift?" smirking the blonde held out the keys, "Thanks Q-man..." Duo looked and sounded exhausted, "I need a shower and bed." Nodding the trio left, "Do you want to stay with us tonight Duo?" the long haired man shook his head, "No thanks Quatre, I'll be fine it's only some tiny little stitches, I'll live."

Getting back in the car they dropped Duo off, "Get cleaned up then straight to bed Duo I'll call you in the morning." Nodding the tired brunette waved before headed up to his loft stopping briefly to pick up the mail. He tossed the mail on the table, staggered up to bed. Barely able to get undressed before collapsing into a dreamless sleep.

-#-#-#-

He woke early the next more to a grumbling tummy, and a throbbing arm. Sitting up he rubbed his face tiredly, he needed a shower first and food second. The first being the hardest, he had to keep the darn stitches dry grumbling at the impossibility of washing his hair he got cleaned up and got out tying the mass back in a lose ponytail. He had mobility in his arm, it just hurt when the muscle flexed on his forearm. Pulling on some faded, ragged jeans and an old white tank he headed to the kitchen. Breakfast was simple enough cereal, toast, juice, eggs, couple pop tarts, coffee, and milk.

As he ate Duo sorted his small pile of mail, couple bills, some junk, and a cream colored envelope that upon opening he found a single ticket. Baffled he scratched his head wincing as he forgot about his arm. Just then the phone rang, knowing exactly who it would be the long haired man smiled picking up the receiver, "Morning Quatre how are ya?" a snort was heard, "Hey Duo take it your feeling well then?" still holding the ticket he flipped it over scanning the front, 'Knights of Fire', what the hell was that? "Yeah Quatre perfectly fine. He Q-man you got any weird mail lately?" there was a pause, "Actually yeah I have, yesterday." Startled Duo focused his attention on the phone. "Was it a ticket to a concert, 'Knights of Fire'?" a startled gasp then a thoughtful mumble, "Yeah actually one for me and Trowa...what do you make of it?" Looking down at the ticket held in his hand Duo sighed, "Guess we get to find out Friday..."

-#-#-#-

The week went by amazingly slow, of course Duo had continued, most defiantly against the doctors wishes, to play soccer, and rugby. He'd managd to tear several stitches, Duo had gone to the hospital and demanded the doctor take out the bloody things. After getting scolding for tearing several he was told the thing would come out the next week, to which Duo had replied not unless he tore them out first.

So Friday night found Duo and Trowa after rugby waiting for Quatre in the front hall. Both men where showered and as Quatre had insisted 'looking presentable'. Duo wore his newer pair of blue jeans, his black dockers, and a form fitting white t-shirt with his favorite black baseball cap. Trowa wore black jeans, and a blue form fitting tank top under a button down black shirt. "Come on Q-man where going to be late!" Duo hollered scratching at the sling itching his neck. The doctor had said to wear the sling at all times, Duo only did when it suited him. "And we though women where bad..." snorting slightly Tro grinned, "No kidding man, hey you coming over next Sunday?"

Violet eyes rolled upward as Duo tried to remember why that date seemed so important, "Wait isn't that..." trailing off he sighed as Trowa laughed, "Family picnic..." the brunette seemed glum before smiling, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." It was tradition every July 13, for Quatre to have all his siblings and there families down for a picnic...the place was packed and Duo had the time of his life with the kids.

"Ok ready!" a jovial blond bounded down the stairs, the Q-man had gone all out, tight leather pants, shimmery iridescent red shirt, combat boots. By the look on Trowa's face the little blonde looked hot. That hungry look didn't leave his best friends face as Trowa drove them off too the Center. Duo sat in the back lanky frame cramped in the tiny car. Up front Quatre giggled, whispering for Trowa to stop, violet eyes rolled heavenwards, "It's gonna be a long night..." he muttered to himself pulling the beak of his cap over his eyes.

TBC...

1 - Knights of Fire from Intial D where I got the song, awesome j-pop download!


	3. Knights of Fire

Author's Note: Well here's the fourth chapter, honestly this is just a sort of fluffy, no serious not overly original. I just wanted to read a fluffy story about Heero and Duo, I'm not planning to drag this one out maybe another two or so chapters we shall see. Thank you muchly to all my reviewers without whom I wouldn't be able to continue writing.

Lyrics are from 'Knights of Fire', from Intial D don't own I'm a poor university Student no money, _song lyrics italics_

JustA Love Song

Game 3 - Knights of Fire

* * *

"Oh my god..." Trowa, Quatre and Duo stood motionless staring at the massive line of people. Most of the people being teenagers, dressed in fan gear. They bypassed the line heading for the one for people with tickets prior to tonight. Completely bewildered they handed over there tickets received their stubs and where waved in. Feeling very self conscious Duo glanced around he was head and shoulders taller then most of the people. At least he could see where they needed to go. Tugging at his hat again shielding his eyes, the ex-Deathscythe piolet maneuvered them around the fans to the entrance to the auditorium. 

The usher directed them to the front row, where they meet with several familiar faces. "Wu-man is that you?" stunned Duo grinned as if by reflex the man stood fists clenched "It's Wufei, Maxwell..." Grinning Duo pushed his cap back, "I'll be dammed, great to see you Wufei," Trowa and Quatre said there hello's as well. The man seated with Wufei was also familiar, Zechs "Good to see you all again," the blonde man stood shaking hands with them as well. Duo couldn't help but grin he had to be a foot taller then Wufei and several inches taller then Zechs who was on par with Trowa. Duo noticed Wufei's appraise of him, "6'10" the Chinese man jumped slightly, "Really? That tall? What the hell happened Maxwell get exposed to toxic waste?" Laughing the long haired brunette settled in the seat beside Trowa on the aisle. Once seated the five of them started to chat, all having received tickets in the mail. Duo kept silent through most of it, he'd grown up a lot over the years he knew the virtue of silence now. He'd even come to welcome it.

"So you and Zechs together now?" Quatre asked politely noting the blonde and black haired man holding hands. Blushing red Wufei mumbled an affirmative, while Duo snorted. "About bloody time, the sexual tension between the two of you could have been cut up a spoon..." Duo said absently, he had found himself wondering if Heero would be here...if the other Gundam pilots had come then maybe he would too... "And exactly what tension are you talking about Maxwell?" Wufei was still beet red and glaring, Zechs smiled calmly amusingly, Quatre and Trowa where laughing and Duo smirked. "Well I didn't expect to find the gutter trash here..."

Duo's smile faded instantly, that voice was like nails on the black board. Craning his neck he stared in abject horror of the pink clad monstrosity. "Relena" he said stiffly, formally as he rose to let her pass. Relena opened her mouth before she realized that she was staring at acres of broad, muscular chest. She also quickly realized she had to crane her next up too see the now unbelievably handsome Duo Maxwell. She felt herself falter. "I didn't think you could afford this sort of thing Duo..." she spoke loftily pushing by him into the aisle and her seat. Gritting his teeth the man sat. Relena had always been like that too him...and he hated the bitch for it.

Trowa looked at him rolled his eyes and mouthed 'uber bitch' as the Ms. Prissy tried to engage Quatre in conversation. Smiling slightly Duo glanced around again. It was two minutes to show time and no sign of Heero. Holding out faint hope Duo sighed miserably as the lights dimmed and smoke rolled across the stage. It was a techno colour dream as flashing lights and pounding base echoed through out the arena. The crowd went wild. Duo sighed glancing around a final time, why was he here?

_Welcome to the broken low_

_Welcome to the famous disco live_

A figure appread center stage admist the rolling smoke, and the crowd if possible cheered even louder. The lights on stage remained off, the unknown figure swayed seductively to the music.

_Come on lady come and go_

_Come on lady get me once and right_

It took Duo several seconds to realize the shrouded figure was actually singing. Glancing over he looked at Trowa who rolled his eyes. It was teeny bopper music for sure. So why the hell was he here?

_Not a danger, not a blacky stranger_

_Rock it - rock it - knock to my door I'll open_

_Speak my name now, speak if it you know how_

_Fly to me, get ready for the..._

Quarte was right into it swaying to the music and cheering with the rest. Duo couldn't help but laugh. Sure it was a pretty catchy tune but, the who Japanese pop music was not so much his scene.

_Night of fire, you've better better stay_

_You've better better begin the prayer to play_

_Night of fire, come over over me_

_Come over over the top you've never been here._

The figure was bouncing around the stage putting everything they had into the song, which to Duo was starting to sound vaguely familiar. Trowa was looking at Quatre rather hungrily as the blonde swayed around. Sighing Duo pulled his cap down again slouching in his seat, where on earth had he heard this song before?

_Night of fire, you've better better stay_

_You've better better begin the prayer to play_

_Night of fire, come over over me_

_Come over over the top you'll have a night of fire_

Suddenly it came to him, he had heard it on Gundam! Rubbing his chin absently he idly wondered if he should maybe have shaved sometime in the last couple of days. The rough stubbled tickled his fingers. He had watched the show again for a little more of the faux pilot romance, he'd not been disappointed.

_You'll have a night of fire_

_Welcome to my rocky show_

_Welcome to the fire of the night_

_Come on baby let it go_

_Come on baby let me stick you tight_

_Not a danger, not a blacky stranger_

_Rock it - rock it - knock to my door I'll open_

_Speak my name now, speak if it you know how_

_Fly to me, get ready for the..._

Duo contemplated the 'singer' starting to get really curious as to who exactly they where. Male? Female? Something else all together? All he knew was he liked that voice.

_Night of fire, you've better better stay_

_You've better better begin the prayer to play_

_Night of fire, come over over me_

_Come over over the top you've never been here_

_Night of fire, you've better better stay_

_You've better better begin the prayer to play_

_Night of fire, come over over me_

_Come over over the top you'll have a night of fire_

_You'll have a night of fire_

The more he listened to the song the more that voice nagged at him. There was just something about it that seemed to draw him in. It was deep and melodious, beautiful really. The flashing techno lights offered mere teasing glimpses of the singer. It was annoying Duo to no end, who the hell was singing?

_You better better stay_

_The prayer to play_

_Come over over me_

_You've never been here_

_Night of fire_

_You've better better begin_

_Night of fire_

_Come over over the top_

_You'll have a night of fire_

Pretenses aside, the lanky man sat forward in his chair straining into the darkness, for once wishing he had his glasses. Trowa was looking at him oddly, laughing at his vain attempts to see through the dark. Wufei and Zechs seemed to be enjoying themselves, lightly bobbing to the music.

Her royal pain in the ass was on her feet yelling for all she was worth, while Quatre was still dancing rather sluttly. Glancing back at the stage Duo listened to the little musical interlude Violet eyes never left the swaying figure. Keenly he watched as the singer lifted his arms.

_Welcome to the broken low_

_Welcome to the famous disco live_

_Come on lady come and go_

_Come on lady get me once and right_

_Not a danger, not a blacky stranger_

_Rock it - rock it - knock to my door I'll open_

_Speak my name now, speak if it you know how_

_Fly to me, get ready for the night of Fire_

_You'll have a night of fire_

The song began to wind down as the stage figure ran forward to the very most edge, closest to the front couple of rows. Suddenly flares went off and the entire stage was illuminated, including the mysterious figure.

_Night of fire!_

Duo felt his jaw drop as four set of eyes glanced from him to the stage. It was Heero. Heero Yuy. The Perfect Solider... Heero was singing J-pop and looking all the world like a sex icon.

Duo was in shock. It had been five long years since Heero had walked out of his life. Now here he was once more. Looking absolutely irresistible in tight ass leather pants, huge combat boots laces untied, the violet shirt rode up reveling well formed abs. He wore a black cuff studded with silver, and that mop of unruly hair was streaked through with red and black.

"Oh...my...god..." Duo whispered. His sigh was drowned out by the screams of the girls present, Relena included. Standing the once Gundam pilot looked at his old friend in disbelief. It couldn't be true. Unable to look away Duo continued to stare till he saw wide beautiful blue eyes fasten on him. The two stared one another down, Duo saw a frown briefly mar that sensuous face, before a slow seductive smile replaced it. "Oh my god I'm dead..." Duo said aloud.

Laughing Trowa yanked him back into the seat, as the music started once again and Heero was off singing. Fascinated Duo watched in awe, his eyes never leaving the beautiful figure through out the rest of the concert.

TBC...


	4. Unexpected Meetings

Authors Note: Not dead! I promise still working away on this I have not givin up and working away on it enjoy!

Just A Love Song

Game 4- Unexpected Meetings

It was over. He had finally done it. Heero Yuy sat in his dressing room back stage, as nervous now as he had been before the show, maybe even more so. He had sent one of the underlings to invite his old comrades to his dressing room. Only problem was Duo was among them.

He tugged on his spandex like shirt self-consciously, looking at himself in the mirror trying to look as good as possible. He hadn't had any contact with any of his old friends in five years. Sighing he looked down...he still remembered the night he'd walked away. Duo's confession of love had made his so happy. He had wanted nothing more then to just fall into the braided baka's arms there and then. But he couldn't have, not just then anyway. He needed to make himself into something. He wanted to be worthy of Duo's love, to show the only person he's ever loved that he was worth something.

So here it was, he had sent the tickets himself, hoping they would all come and see his 'coming out' so to speak. So he waited for the knock that came seconds later, adjusting himself one last time he called out an enter before appearing to be relaxed and casual as possible.

The first to enter was Quatre and Trowa the little blonde excited and jabbering running up he hugged Heero hard, "Heero! It's so good to see you, we never knew you had such talent!" The next was Wufei and Zechs, that tone hadn't really surprised the ex-Wing pilot. "Well done Yuy," Wufei stode forward to shake his hand smirking slightly he returned the gesture eyes returning to the door.

Quatre seemed to have the same idea, "Oh Trowa! Duo! Mind your..." he trailed off as there was a thump them an indigent "Ow..." from the door. Heero turned from Wufei to look at his lost love and his breath stalled.

Duo bent his head entering the room rubbing his poor abused head, "Damn doors always making them too damn small..." there was a snort from Trowa, "Not all of us are walking pieces of spaghetti you know." Grinning Duo took his cap off turning to Heero, "Heya Hee-chan..." he whispered softly. He violet eyes took in everything, the slim pale figure. Heero hadn't grown all that much, the curse of the Asian blood one would have assumed, he was still deadly wiry but lacking the bulk of both himself and Trowa. Small delicate features where highlighted with the barest hint of make-up, the seductive outfit it's self was enough to leave Duo with wet dreams for the rest of his life.

Similarly dark blue eyes where taking in the beautiful yet something akin to awe inspiring sight of Duo Maxwell age 20. Heero wasn't sure whether it was the obvious bunching of muscle under the flimsy t-shirt as the man shifted, the deep tan, or the impossible length of him. His face was strong, narrower more masculine then his own. If it hadn't been for the deep violet eyes the long honey brown braid, Heero was sure he wouldn't have recognized Duo.

Nothing Heero rather wide eyed look he sighed softly, "6'10" he whispered for the second time that night. The jaw snapped shut and a slow flush spread across Duo's cheeks. Mentally the tall lanky man berated him self, 'Great Maxwell the love of your life is here once more and all you could think to say was how tall you where...' Embarrassed he looked down at his feet. "Heeerrroooo!" the screech was making it's way down the hall, wincing Duo barely side stepped the pink flash that was in the room and latched onto Heero before anyone could have blinked. "Heero my love you where brilliant!" Trowa noticed the sudden greenish tinge the singer had taken on at the contact, he sniggered quietly. Duo had failed to notice, instead he noted the sudden appearance and close proximity of the pair. He had his answer now he guessed.

Yanking his arm away Heero gesture to the several couches and chairs in the spacious dressing room indicating for the others to take a seat. The all did sitting with there respective lovers, while Heero got stuck with Relelna, he watched as Duo settled in a chair. He long frame eating up the space. Blue eyes watched closely as the long haired man itched uncomfortable at the sling around his neck.

Heero had been worried about that before, how had Duo gotten hurt? "Duo...how did you hurt your arm?" Heero spoke hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer. Having been ignoring the stupid pink bitch Duo's head suddenly snapped up meeting concerned eyes. "Oh it's really nothing, just some stitches...." Trowa amused at the interplay decided to add his two cents. " He took a cleat to the arm last week in our tournament, and had to get 10 stitches. He was supposed to get them out a couple days ago but he keeps pulling them out..." blushing fiercely Duo kicked his best friend had in the shin, 'The joys of having long legs...' Duo thought face flaming.

"You play soccer Maxwell?" The pilot who was once 05, asked genuinely interested, "Ummm...yeah Trowa and I are on a team." Nodding the Chinese man seemed intrigued. Snorting Quatre decided to inject, "Are you kidding me? These two are crazy, soccer, and rugby in the summer, football in the fall. Hockey and lacrosse in the winter, and volleyball, and basketball in the spring. Not to mention all the crazy stuff in between...bloody pair of yahoos." Blushing Duo tugged his cap down over his eyes, Quatre was carefully gauging Heero's reaction to his words, the singer seemed impressed.

The old friends chatted idly about their lives and happing going on, Heero was carefully watching Duo. The long haired man had changed so much, normally he's be in the middle of it all laughing and acting up...this Duo...this Duo was quiet and thoughtful smiling and answering a question here and there but mostly observing his surroundings. Heero's eyes roamed the sitting figure, strong tanned arms where folded across the broad chest, the sling forgotten the sleeve of the white tee had ridden up revealing a tattoo. It looked like barbed wire encircling his bicep. Heero could feel a hot blush creeping up his face, god Duo was all raw masculinity.

Yawing Quatre stood "Well It's getting kind of late I guess we bett.." trailing off he put a hand to his forehead staggering slightly. Instantly Trowa and Duo at his side, supporting him, the two tall men totally blocking the petite blonde from view. "Little one, are you ok?" Duo at his right side slipped an arm around him supporting him, "Come on we'll get you home..." the started moving away. "Duo go get the car we'll meet you out front," nodding Duo snagged the keys from Trowa heading out. Pausing he cast one last look at Heero, giving him a sort of roguish smile as he disappeared out of the door.

Quatre felt marginally bad about lying to both Duo and Trowa like that, he'd had a sort of mental collapse after the war and the two continued to worry about his health. Ever perceptive Quatre didn't miss the look of disappointment Heero shot towards Duo's retreating back, an idea already forming in the back of his mind.

Heero couldn't help the sadness that crept over him at the sight of his love walking out the door. Sighing softly he looked at his boots, suddenly he heard his own voice close by. Startled he looked at Relena who was currently pulling out her cell phone, she had his song as her ringtone. Opening the phone she snapped out a "What?" before moving away from the group to bad mouth whoever dared call her now.

Seizing the opportunity Quatre addressed the remaining group, "If you guys are going to be in town for a while why not stay with me?" Heero was the first to respond with a quick yes, the Zechs, and Wufei followed suit. Nodding the blonde smiled, "Excellent well I shall see you soon then," bidding them a goodnight he left smiling rather smugly.

-#-#-#-

"Damn car..." grumbling Duo cursed as the wrench slipped from his grasp once again, cutting his arm he dropped it, "Damn!" laughing Jim wandered over, "Duo you're a million miles away, go home man, clear your head." Sighing Duo nodded flipping his cap forward again, "Your right." Sighing he waved to the boys in the back, "Yeah, I'll see you later guys," heading out into the street Duo pulled his coveralls up burying his hands in his pockets he began trudging home.

He knew he needed to think...after all the person he loved most, the one person he thought he's never see again had pretty much just busted into his life once more. "Heero..." not really paying attention to where he was headed he was stopped by the blare of a horn near by. Nearly coming out of his skin he whipped around to see Quatre sticking his head out of the window of his Benz. "Duo! Thank god I found you!" Dup was there in an instant, "Is it Heero? Trowa?" blinking innocently the blonde shook his head, "No course not I need you to fix my car," faltering slightly Duo looked at the black beauty, "Looks fine to me…" impatiently Quatre threw open the passenger door, "Not this one smarty my other one," Sighing wearily Duo walked around to the other side of the car. "Quatre you own ten cars which one is not working?" Laughing Quatre waited for the door to close before gunning the engine, Duo gabbed the dashboard looking vaguely scared, "With the way you drive..." he mumbled.

-#-#-#-

Trowa eyes his blonde lover warily, feeling very uncomfortable in his, as Quatre called them 'presentable cloths', his conniving lover was flitting around preparing for this so called dinner party. Heero, Wufei and Zechs were due any minute for this shindig and he did not like the way his sex kitten was humming and smiling smugly to himself.

Standing he crept up on the blonde hugging him from behind, "What are you up to my love?" Still smiling in his cunning way he turned in his lovers embrace. "Whatever makes you think I'm up to something?" Giggling the blonde kissed his lover on the nose, making a startled noise when he heard the doorbell ring. Happly bounding to the door he threw it open, "Heero! Wufei! Zechs!" hugging each of them in turn Trowa watched leaning against the doorway to the living room. His keen eyes noting how Heero seemed to sag after his eyes swept the main entrance, could he maybe looking for Duo? All at once Trowa realized what his lover was up to and he mentally groaned, his little love was playing matchmaker it would seem.

Ushering their guests inside they talked idly in the living room for a bit before adjourning to the dinning room. Duo was mentioned once, Wufei noting the man's absence, Quatre waved it away saying the lanky man was busy and would be along shortly, to which Heero perked up. But as dinner progressed and ended, he seemed to sag once more. Trowa said little during dinner waiting and wondering what kind of a drama was going to play out. Regardless he was in for a long way no matter which way he looked at it.

TBC….


	5. Dinner and Stories

Author's Note: Haven't worked on this story in a while thought I'd do a little more with it, not sure how much further I want to go with this or where I was going with it. We will see though I'm sort of working on a longer horror one, just cause it will be a change so be on the look out for that one! Anyway please enjoy I will try to get some of these done I promise.

Just A Love Song 

Game 5 – Dinner and Stories

After dinner, coffee in hand Quatre ushered them back into the living room. The vid projector was already set up…Trowa mentally groaned once more hoping Quatre wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do. Grimly Quatre sat down, "I was thinking of showing you guys some home video's so were all on the same page so to speak…"

Trowa's worst fear was coming true…perching himself near his lover he braced himself for what was about to happen. It was a home video, first was static then suddenly it cleared and the tear stained face of Quatre appeared, "It's about 4 in the morning now...we received a call almost three hours ago and have been in the hospital since." There was a sob from the Quatre on the tape then, "Duo was in a terrible motorcycle crash, he just came out of surgery. The doctors at this point are not sure he will make it through the night." There were gasps around the room as all eyes turned to Quatre and Trowa, "Unable to locate Heero and Wufei to let them know..." The camera panned out now to a hospital bed were a younger Duo lay...a very banged up, ruined Duo machinery beeped all around him wires and pullies suspended his limbs it was a horrific sight.

Heero watched it all the tightness in his chest growing by the second... he had left Duo that night fine, what had happened to him? As they watched the videos got brighter as Duo began to recover they followed him through his physiso, watched the budding friendship between him and Trowa. The doctors telling him he'd never walk again and Duo time and again proving them wrong. They watched as Duo with braces win a soccer game smiling happily into the camera fully healed.

The video recorder clicked off and the room was dead silent, Wufei feeling low but Heero feeling even lower. The man he loved more then life itself had been through all that and what had he been doing? Working on his career trying to become famous...trying to impress Duo. "I never..." Wufei was holding tight to Zechs hand almost in tears, Quatre shrugged "Duo doesn't blame anyone or anything for his accident or what happened after. I just wanted you all to know the truth of the matter."

Silence once more and then there was a slamming door and a raised voice moving across the hall. "Quatre! Trowa! Damn! Quatre I don't care what you say I'm flipping hungry and I'm not working another minute until I eat!" there was the sound of heavy footfalls by-passing the living room to the dinning room. "You have a dinner party Quatre?" they all heard him rummage around the dining room, "Dunno what the hell you did to that car Quatre looks like someone took a baseball bat to the engine block. Need to keep your man on a tighter leash Trowa..." he muttered as he finally entered the living room a heaping plate of food in each hand. Stopping dead in the entrance way he froze taking in the scene. Four sets of watery eyes turned to him and one pair of green rolled at him. "Wow...who opened up the morgue for this party."

He caught the frozen image on the screen himself smiling hugely wearing those damn braces..."Oh Quatre you didn't!" the small blonde smiled sheepishly, sighing Duo settled on the couch next to Heero. "No wonder everyone looks like death..." there was a small sob beside him and suddenly he found himself with an armful of sobbing Heero. Juggling the plates of food he carefully placed them on the table, before wrapping strong arms around his long lost love. It felt so good holding him tightly in his arms but at this particular moment the sobbing man soaking the front of his shirt ruined it.

"Hey, Heero it's ok…" Duo was a little taken aback by the intensity rolling off the small figure shaking with emotion. Violet eyes looked across to where green were looking at him in alarm with a head motion he communicated with Trowa loud and clear. "Ummm so Quatre, Wufei, Zechs would you like to go on a tour of the house?" There were muttered replies and all of them disappeared leaving the two alone in the living room. Duo held tight muttering nonsense words of comfort until the sobs subsided to sniffles. "You ok Heero?" Duo whispered as the other was stilled curled tight in the others arms. "I'm so sorry Duo…I never knew." Duo hugged him tight, "It's ok Heero, it is not your fault, never think that. It was my own stupid fault." Laying his head atop the messy head resting against his chest he winced "I was upset that night, I drank far to much and decided going for a very fast motorcycle ride would be a good idea. Turns out was a very bad idea and I very nearly killed myself."

He felt Heero tremble, he quickly added to it, "It's not anyone's fault though, these accidents happen I'm just happy I walked away from it, relatively speaking." Patting Heero's back they sat in silence for several minutes before Duo's stomach growled very loudly reminding him he had not eaten since lunch. Pulling away Heero let out a soft chuckle, sheepishly Duo leaned forward grabbing one of the plates. "Sorry very hungry, so tell me what have you been up too?" As Duo ate Heero began talking softly about his now singing career, his rise to stardom in Japan. Duo chuckled he didn't remember the last time Heero had talked to him this long. "I didn't even know you could sing Heero, what made you decide?" the shorter man shrugged, "I don't really know, I just sort of thought to try something completely different from being a terrorist." Duo nodded, "Touché, so you going to be around here for a while or you going back?."

"I'm done my tour now, was going to take a little break."

He watched as Duo ate with gusto shifting a rather large amount of food. He spoke quietly first then moving closer, he was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that one of the happiest moments of his life had turned out into something out of horror movie.

"Good grief…" Trowa muttered entering the living room and dropping on the couch beside Duo who was still finishing his supper when he glanced to his best friend eyebrows raised. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm dating an evil genius," he muttered making the lanky man on the couch choke on his food. "You doing ok there Heero?" the smaller man nodded, sitting back the brown haired man clicked on the TV changing it to the soccer game. The three were silent for several minutes Duo finished off his plates of food before moving to stand and return them to the kitchen. "Is there cake?" he called from the kitchen, with a chuckle he glanced to were Heero was watching the doorway to the dining room longingly with a small smile. "You're a glutton Maxwell and yes there is cake."

Trowa turned back to the TV trying to look nonchalant, "That Duo…way to his heart I would say is defiantly through his stomach." Trying not to grin to widely he pretend interest in the TV as Duo returned with a large piece of cake. Maybe his lover wasn't the only one who was a bit of an evil genius.

-#-#-#-

Heero sighed wistfully glancing around the courtyard it was so quiet, and beautiful…he looked down at his notebook he was supposed to be working on some new songs. He wanted to get out of J-Pop it was a great start…but singing to a group screaming teenage girls was getting old quickly. He pulled his guitar into his lap strumming softly he gazed out at the clear blue sky. Quatre's mansion was beautiful this city was beautiful. Humming he strummed some more, not really knowing what he wanted to say he began singing softly picking up strength and tone as he did.

His fingers moved across the strings expertly, he played and sang he had no idea how long it had going on. Stopping with a final cord, he heard soft applause coming from his left turning he saw Quatre approaching with a look of wonder on his face. "For someone who never spoke much, your voice is absolutely beautiful." Blushing faintly he muttered a soft thank you he looked back to his notebook laying by his feet. "Sleep well Heero?" the blonde asked the Japanese man smiled slightly "Yes thank you," chuckling the Arabian joined him on he bench. "Still a man of few words eh Heero?"

The two sat enjoying the day for several minutes, "Heero can I ask you something?" the shaggy headed man nodded his consent. "Heero, do you love Duo?" it was a very blunt and up front question, and one that he could appreciate. "Truthfully I've loved him for as long as I can remember," he whispered startling the other. "Oh really? Why did you walk away from him?" Heero felt his heart stutter in his chest. His breath constricted, one of the greatest memories of that god forsake war had been that stuttered confession in the dim hallway. The look in violet eyes, the single moment was indelibly printed on his mind. Until last night, his whole world felt as though it had been rocked off kilter.

"I walked away because I didn't deserve him," he whispered barely audible. Quatre raised an eyebrow feeling as though his heart was melting towards him. That song had been so hauntingly beautiful, full of longing and sadness. Heero was a man hurting. "You know, today is Saturday…" Heero nodded not looking at Quatre. "I know that Duo is working today but he gets off around six and spends the night at home reading usually." Deep blues peaked at him from under shaggy bangs. With a pat to his back he left heading back into house a lighthearted Heero smiled he had to make a plan.

-#-#-#-

Duo sighed in gratification as he swallowed a mouthful of refreshing Coke, half naked he rubbed the towel against his long hair absently. It had been an odd three days since Quatre's house party and Heero's return to his life. That odd spontaneous confession on the couch had left his mind torn and his heart in shambles. "I thought I could forget you Heero…" he muttered to himself. Moving out of the kitchen he was headed to his corner to read when there was a hesitant knock at his front door. Eyebrows raised he walked over tot he door, not bothering to look out the peephole he opened it the only people who came to see him where Quatre and Trowa. Imagine his surprise when a well dressed Heero stood there looking nervous and somehow cute as hell.

"Heero!" Duo said almost choking on his tongue, forgetting his state of undress and dripping hair he backed into the room allowing the other to enter. "Duo," he mumbled looking around the small apartment. Duo suddenly felt self-conscious, his hair hung wetly to his waist…his naked waist. He watched blue eyes roam back over to him. Heero was trying hard not to blush to bad Duo's hard body was bared to his wide eyes and he was trying to take everything in.

Wide shoulders that seemed to go on forever, the toned and well muscled chest dotted with dark hair. His eyes followed across silvery scars that stood out aginst the tanned flesh, the long line of his body tapering off at his slim waist where the still partially done of jeans were slipping off lean hips. Heero was sure the heat that was slowly spreading through his body was staining his face a permeate crimson.

"Heero what are you doing here?" nervous he smoothed the front of his shirt, "I was hoping I could take you out to dinner…" he mumbled stone faced, looking very much like the Heero he knew from their war days. A smile broke across that lean face lighting up violet eyes framed beneath thick lashes. "Sure! You hang on a second while I change?" nodding Heero moved further into the apartment looking around as Duo disappeared into his loft.

The place was surprisingly clean and I wasn't long before Duo reappeared hair braided, wearing dark slacks and a red collared polo shirt. "Ready?" he asked with a smile, Heero turned from where he's been looking through Duo's books. The tall figure smiled slightly standing casually with his hands in his pockets. Heero's heart leapt in his chest, "Yeah." He said as the pair moved out the door and into the early summer evening.

TBC…


	6. First Date

Author's Note: Right on so here we go new chappie of this one…I'm kind of lost as to where this one is going I think I originally had an idea but I can't seem to remember it now (not good I know) but I have sort of an idea thinking maybe ten chapters max for this one can't see it going longer then that. Dunno though the way I write could be longer might as well sit back and enjoy the ride. Enjoy!

Just a Love Song

Game 6 – First Date

To say their 'first date' was awkward would have been the understatement of a life time. Duo and Heero would later look back on that night and laugh at their own nervousness that night. At the time however Duo wanted to beat his head on the beautifully set, table in this ridiculously expensive restaurant. It was the best one in town, and the matrie'd had fawned all over Heero, bowing and scraping they had been seated in the secluded booth overlooking the beautiful lake just outside of town.

If only that had been the worst part. While the dinner had been delicious, and the ambience pleasant the conversation had been bad stilled and forced. The waitress had spent far to much time at their table for them to talk about anything that was worthwhile. Apparently a huge J-Pop fan and someone who loved Heero gushed, sighed, crushed, and trued to get Heero to talked to her. Throwing the odd hateful look towards Duo, for simply being alive and sitting at the same table.

This whole thing was followed by the waitress 'accidently' spilling Duo's glass of red wine all over him. By the time he'd returned from the bathroom she was sitting in his seat, grabbing Heero's hand over the table. The other pulling it out of her grasp repeatedly. Duo finally fed up walked right up beside her. Cleared his throat, "Miss we would like the bill and I would appreciate getting the hell out of my seat." He said very calmly, quietly, not wanting to make a scene, but his face was not something that the young naïve waitress wanted to mess with. Suddenly faced with a an angry, 6'10 grown man who's shirt sleeved where pulled tight as the muscles in his arm flexed.

Perhaps realizing she had seriously overstepped herself, she shot of the booth and scuttled off and Duo sat down stiffly not saying a word. "Thank you," Heero whispered looking at him with woeful blue eyes, Duo shot him a grin as the bill was brought this time by the matrie'd apologizing for the waitress's behavior. There was a brief skirmish over the bill, which Heero one making Duo smile secretly he still had a will of pure Gundam when he got something in his mind.

Finished they moved out onto the boardwalk walking along the water in the fading sun, "I'm sorry Duo," Heero blurted out suddenly looking at him anxious, "This night is not going at all the way I had planned…or hoped…" he mumbled. Duo smiled a little crooked smile, "What had you hoped for Heero?" He asked softly, watching as the other chewed his lip in thought, a habit he had always had. "I had hoped to talk to you, to get to know you again…to see if I still know this Duo." Laughing lightly the other man rubbed his chin feeling the rough stubble of his five o'clock shadow prickling his fingers. "I don't think I have changed all that much, maybe a little quieter, and a hell of a lot taller." It was Heero's turn to laugh this time nodding he smiled into violet eyes happy for the first time since the awkward night had begun.

"Also wanted to know a little about the…the ummm…accident." Heero trailed off quietly not wanting to dredge up old wounds. Duo sighed softly closing his eyes wondering what he should say? "How about we go back to my place, I'll make some coffee and we can talk about it in relative comfort." He gave a weak smile, "It's a long story." The pair moved back to where Heero had parked his borrowed car the ride back to the apartment was quit, thick with tension and nerves. Heero felt as if things where coming to a climax, they had been waiting so long for this. There where truths that needed to be said tonight, and for better or worse they where going revel them.

Heavy steps on the stairs up to his flat, the jangle of keys in the lock and the two men entered the inside. Duo flipping on lights and gesturing to the couch, Heero nodded settling on the brown leather sofa with a sigh. He moved into the kitchen setting up the coffee maker and watching the brown liquid drip into the clear coffee pot. Duo moved back to settle on the couch quite for a long minute thinking about where to start. A sudden crack of thunder from outside made both of them jump.

Duo laughed aloud, "It was a dark and stormy night," he mumbled laughing harder. Heero looked at him bewildered, "Duo?" he asked quietly little scared by the sudden laughter. Duo stopped relining he was scaring his guest. "Sorry, just seemed so cliché didn't it? I mean a dark story and the sudden storm." Heero looked terrified, and the tall man looked suddenly stunned at his poor choice of words. "I'm sorry Heero it's no as bad as all that." He stood for a moment grabbed the coffee, "Still like a ton of cream and sugar?" He asked and Heero nodded with a half smile. Duo returned with the coffee, handing him the steaming mug.

"You remember that night?" Duo asked softly, his eyes misty and faraway look. "The big party that night?" Heero nodded hesitantly, this was bordering dangerous ground already. The darkened hallway, the sound of revelry in behind them, laughter ringing out. A whispered confession…"The party was one to end all parties really. The liquor was flowing freely, no one cared we weren't of age that night. I got so very drunk, never had been before and never had been since. " He sipped slowly on his coffee, "Was out of control that night, refused to listen, feeling invincible. I had just lived through the war, nothing could touch me. Liquid courage was all I needed before heading out on that blasted bike." The last part was more of a mumble to himself then to Heero who sat raptly intensive as the story unfolded.

"I was going to fast, my reflexes where dulled, and I was in a mood blacker then night." His brow furrowed deep in thought, "I can only give you bits and pieces really things that have come back over the years but honestly it's all quick flashes of still pictures. Oncoming headlights, a swerving of the handle bars then just pain terrible crushing pain." He smiled a little self indulgently, "I don't want to be melodramatic sorry." Heero had been moving closer to the man on the couch without really knowing it. Just feeling like he had to get nearer.

"I do remember the rain though, a rain like tonight as I lay on the pavement the rain was cold and cool. Yet everything hurt, people where there yelling, sirens police. As I said it all happened in pictures, being wet and cold, flashing lights, then being bundled off to the hospital." Heero was so close to him now, barely an inch away staying close. "I crushed my chest, one of my legs, broke my spine, my arm, my collar bone, shattered my jaw. Scraped myself raw, broke my nose, and fingers. I still have metal plates, pins, and screws in my spine and in my leg, holding the bones in place. " He rubbed his thigh absently, " They said I would never walk again, but proved them wrong. You missed out on the silence I had my jaw wired shut for nine months." He smiled at himself, "Learned the value of silence."

Heero gently reached out taking the cold, callused hand. "Anyway I healed, I walk and Trowa and I play a pretty much every sport there is going." He sipped his coffee again a fond smile playing about his features at the thought. "So that's the story in a whole, but I think…I think there are parts missing." Heero looked up from where he'd been staring at the work worn hands of the other. "Parts in a puzzle that only you can answer Heero," he whispered trying to stay strong. Heero felt his breath catch in his chest, this was it? What did he want to say? His mind was spinning a million miles minute .

Violet eyes looked at him seriously, unwavering, that strong jaw was set. Duo was going to have some answers tonight. Heero opened his mouth to say something before snapping it shut again. He hadn't decided what he had wanted to say. This wasn't some sappy romance movie where he blurted out his love and they fell kissing into each others arms. No matter how much he wished it to be so.

"Maybe, " Duo said hesitantly, "We can begin again?" Heero blinked in surprise this was the answer he'd been looking for. Duo was offering it to him on a silver platter, he was offering Heero a way to win his heart.

-#-#-#-

Heero was pacing the rather lavish library/study room in Quatre and Trowa's mansion. He was wringing his hands as we went thinking hard. It was Sunday morning, last night had been the rather big flop of a first date that had ended on a rather high note. Duo and Heero deciding to begin again, to go back and take small tentative steps. There night had ended with talking chatting, till the wee hours when Heero returned to the mansion rather happy despite the terrible dinner.

"Heero? You ok?" Quatre was leaning against the door frame, he had been watching him pace and fret for a good 5 minutes before he spoke. Blue eyes snapped up locking on him, narrowing, calculating. Quatre hadn't seen a look like that since the war. "I need to win Duo's heart." He said firmly, in a no nonsense tone. Quatre was taken aback blinking in surprise, "Ok?" he said softly, hesitantly the man was looking at the other with such determination that he could only nod. "Dinner not go well?" he ventured, hazarding a guess. Heero sighed heavily, "No." That was all he said, "I need help, can you help me?" he asked looking beseechingly at his good friend.

The blonde hesitated before nodding slowly, he wanted his friends to be happy but mostly he wanted Duo to be happy. He thought out of everyone he deserved to be happy it was Duo. "Ok Heero, lets see what we can do."

-#-#-#-

Trowa was more then a little worried, his lover and Heero had spent the day plotting, or at least he figured that's what they where up to. He also had sneaking suspicion that the topic of their conniving was Duo, he wasn't exactly sure what it was about but Duo and he had had rugby practice that morning and had heard in executing detail the depressing recount of the date the pervious night.

He'd also confessed that he had folded, asking Heero to start again. Trowa hadn't really been that surprised by the confession from his best friend. He knew how much Duo loved Heero, how badly he had missed him. He couldn't give up on it until he knew that it was ultimately over. Trowa sighed glancing to the closed door before looking back to the paper he was pretending to read. He was wondering if he should let Duo know about what was going on…at the same time he was a little worried about what Quatre might do if he found out he was warning Duo.

He folded the paper giving up all together, opting to watch TV instead. He decided he would warn Duo if things started to get out of hand. Satisfied he was appeasing his lover, and looking out for his best friend he stretched out with a yawn deciding to rest, they did have a soccer game tonight.

TBC…


	7. Noses and Breaks

Author's Note: Ha! Another one finished, I'm not entirely happy with the ending and I didn't write a lemon for it but I think it ended respectably. It's been sort of sitting around gathering dust so to speak, so it feels nice to get it done and out of the way be posting more of it as the week gets on.

Just a Love Song

Game 7 - Noses and Breaks

Duo was whistling happily, a bounce in his step heading for home. It had been two days since the auspicious first date, and the memory made him somehow both cringing and smile. He sometimes wished that things where like the romance movies he sometimes secretly watched on TV when they where on. Where things seemed to come together, long lost loves rekindled…"Dare to dream Duo." He muttered to himself as he all but jumped up his stairs to his apartment still whistling, the tune trailing off as he saw what was sitting outside his door. It was a box, a box that was moving. A dark eyebrow lifted looking at the small shaking box, he moved closer hearing a plaintive meow issuing from inside it.

A small card was tucked between the flaps, he pulled if out picking up the box and moving inside his apartment he set it down carefully on the counter. He opened the flaps to revel a very fluffy black and white cat. A small purple ribbon was tied around it's neck, and he playfully batted at fingers as he gently fluffed the cats ears. He read the card, done in a loopy long hand he recognized. He smiled a little at Heero's note,

_Duo,_

_I am so sorry about the other night, wanted to get you something as an apology. _

_Sincerely,_

_Heero_

Duo lifted the fluffy cat out looking at the playful face, bright green eyes white chin, and bib, he looked like he was wearing a black coat that was unzipped. He looked at the note and the cat, wondering what had made him send the gift. He smiled as the curious cat purred as he pet it, surprised as a sudden sneeze caught him unawares. Blinking he felt his eyes begin to water, wiping them away he set the cat down letting him wander as he sneezed again wondering what was wrong with him.

-#-#-#-

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Trowa was looking at Duo with something akin to horror. The man looked terrible, his eyes where swollen and red he was sneezing, his nose was also swollen and red. "I think I'm allergic to the cat," he mumbled sounding like his head was full of cotton. It was evening and they where sitting on the bench post soccer game, which Duo had had a hell of time. "What cat?" Trowa asked feeling the first fingers of unease creep up his back. "The one Heero sent me," he mumbled wiping at his streaming nose. Trowa groaned as he stood helping Duo to stand, "Come on we'll get you some anti-histamines, and I'll take the cat." Wiping his streaming eyes Duo nodded thankfully, following his friend off the field.

It was an hour later when Trowa returned to the house cradling the small furry body under one arm. "Trowa that you? Where you been?" Quatre called out rounding the corner to the front entryway. He paused taking in the scene before him, eyes widening looking at the kitten cradled under his arm. Heero hearing the blonde call out came from the direction of the living room. "What are you doing with Duo's cat?" he blurted out rather bewildered. Trowa sighed looking down at the cute fluffy face, "Duo is apparently very allergic to cats." He said rolling green eyes upwards recalling the battle he'd had with the man as he tried to take the cat away.

Heero's face went from bewildered to surprised, finally settling on sadness. "Oh no…" Quatre muttered looking rather stricken. "It's my fault, I had no idea." Heero moaned sadly as the now freed cat wandered over to twine about his feet. "Well Duo had no idea either if it makes you feel better, I had to take the cat his eyes where all puffy and running. So was his nose, his head full of cotton, he struggled through the game tonight was having breathing issues." The tall man was kicking off his runners feeling a smile tug at his lips, despite Heero's stricken look and Quatre's moaning it was all sort of hilarious. Careful to keep his face neutral he turned back to Heero, "He says he's really sorry but he can't keep the cat…" that hadn't been what he said at all. He had said he was keeping the damn cat, because it was a gift from Heero.

It didn't matter at all that he could barely breathe and his face was all swollen up. Trowa didn't know what was worse though as he settled in the living room listening as Quatre and Heero spoke quietly in the hall, the fact his best friend had been willing to suffer that because of something Heero had got him; or that said kitten was curling contentedly beside him purring loudly.

Heero was almost beside himself, he was two for two in terrible ideas. Even as Quatre assured him there was no way they could have known he was allergic, he couldn't help feeling that once again it was his fault. "Really Heero, it's a minor setback we have other options." The shaggy headed man perked up at that, "Really?" the blonde was smiling widely now as he drew out an envelope, "There's a baseball game Friday night and I got prime seats right down on the green." Heero looked at him frowning, "I know it sounds boring but Trowa and Duo love sporting events so he should really enjoy that."

Heero accepted the envelope with a grateful smile, "Thank you Quatre, you're a life saver." The other nodded, "Well I don't think you can get into to much trouble at a ball game." He said with gentle good teasing making the other chuckle. "Don't worry things will get better." He threw an arm around the other and steered them towards the living room to join Trowa and his new found friend.

-#-#-#-

"Wow Heero these are prime seats!" Violet eyes sparkled in happiness he was feeling much better tonight, after three days of antihistamines, red puffy eyes, and runny nose he was doing much better. He had been more put out with the fact he couldn't keep the cat his one and only gift from Heero. But soon after Heero had called him apologizing and asking if he could make it up to him by taking him to a baseball game.

"Glad you like them," his companion was wearing large dark glasses, as well as a borrowed ball cap from Duo. He had put it on him after there last debacle of their date. Things where looking up though no one had recognized him, they where sitting in awesome seats, and Duo had nachos. Life was as good as could be.

It was the bottom of the sixth and despite being bored out of his tree Heero felt like they where finally having a good time together. Duo was very much into the game jumping up when the home team got a run. Duo had explained the game to him but he was still a little confused sports had not really been a thing with him. Still it was a beautifully clear night, and the crowd was having a great time and Heero soon found himself rooting for the home team.

The third out came they cheered; and Duo wrapped an arm around Heero pulling him close to his side. Excited by the turn of events Heero felt his heart rate speed up, his adrenaline already pumping from the game Duo turned to him a wide grin on his face Heero was staring at his lips through the dark glasses. He vaguely heard the crack of the bat, the crowed was on its feet, but Heero had eyes for only Duo. He leaned up moving closer, there lips inch's apart when a yell of "Look out!" and Duo snapped his head around in time to see a small white orb traveling at high velocity. There was a crack, Duo's head whipped back and forward again the ball settling in his lap. The crowd gave a sympathic "Oooh!" Heero reached out grabbing Duo, "Oh my god Heero are you ok?" He cried, violet eyes looked at him through a film of water, he fingers cupped over his nose even as he felt the warm wetness drip through his fingers.

"No Heero, I believe I broke my nose," he mumbled as he pulled his hands away watching the blood soak his shirt and splatter onto the white leather of the ball. Heero looked stricken, Duo's nose was definitely not sitting straight anymore.

-#-#-#-

Trowa was dozing in his favorite armchair in the living room, the one that Quatre was consistently threatening to throw away but never seemed to have the heart too. After all a man's easy chair was his kingdom, and he had this one he had finally molded to himself. He'd been watching the soccer game on dozing the small furry body of his now cat resting warm on his chest. The banging of the front door and the muffled footfalls that went up the stairs, followed but a "Heero wait!" but Trowa could tell without opening his eyes that Heero had gone into his room slamming the door just as well as he knew that Duo had called after him.

There was a great sigh, followed by a soft "Ouch," sharp ears listened as the footfalls where headed back to the door. He was wondering if he should call out when the steps paused noticing the glare from the TV. "Trowa?" green eyes finally opened wondering why his voice sounded so weird. "So how'd the date go?" Duo flopped down on the couch wincing as the sitting jarred his nose, "Was a bust…again….spent the last three hours in the emergency room." Trowa sat up a little straighter, "You or him?" the lanky man smiled "Me, broke my nose." There was what he assumed was muffled laugh, "How'd you manage that one, O'graceful one?'

"Big words for a man with a kitten on his chest."

"Shut up and tell me or I'll give him back and you can swell up and look like a tomato."

"Well can't breath out my nose so doesn't really matter does it?" there was a non-committal grunt from the chair. "Got clocked with a homerun ball at a 100 km an hour." Trowa winced, "Brutal."

"Worse part is I think Heero blames himself, he sat with me in the hospital then insisted I come spend the night so someone could keep an eye on me." Trowa laughed heartily this time dislodging the cat, who looked at him with a weary eye before settling on the raised footrest instead.

"Wow you guys are like the worst couple ever," Trowa was still grinning Duo shot him a look, "We aren't even a couple, just rotten luck so far is all. I don't blame Heero though." Picking the cat up he pushed the extension down. Tossing the remote to him he headed upstairs, "Don't stay up to late," he was almost out of ear shot when he called out "Take the damn pain killers Duo, don't try and tough it out." Duo grunted an affirmative and the other was gone.

Duo reached up gingerly touching his nose. The doctors had reset it, and got the bleeding stopped, and stitched up the gash, he could feel the bandage and the swelling. He knew he'd have two shiners in the morning and that made him wince all the more. His eyes rolled towards the ceiling where he knew Heero was. He worried his lip wondering if he should go up there and make sure he understood that he did not hold him responsible in the slightest. Sighing he moved closer to the TV his glasses at home and it was time for the latest episode of _Gundam. _

He listened as the theme song played, grinning at Heero's voice as he sung the song that had catapulted him to fame in Japan. As it faded out the scene faded in and he was looking at the bedroom of some new house of some sort the figures that where sprawled on the bed however; where of more interest to him at the moment. The figures where moaning and twisting in the sheets, the one that was supposed to be him was what he had learned was considered a 'top' or in the world of yaoi anime a 'semi' and the Heero character was considered a 'bottom' or a 'uke'. It made him wonder if something like that was to actually occur in real life…he smiled a little to himself. "For now I dream," he muttered to himself as he watched the scene feeling his own rather straining erection, aching to be touched.

The him in the show was sitting up now the slim figure on his lap riding him with abandon. "The war would have been a lot more tolerable if I was doing that every night in the safe house." The scene ended several minutes later, the plot progressing currently 01 and 02 where at a school on mission secretly. The first mission together since their mutual feelings expressed. The plot of the episode revolved around them mixing business and pleasure, in doing so Heero was wounded badly, well the character that was Heero. The episode ended with a to be continued as his character sat over the injured teen on the bed. A bitter promise was made to walk away to forever protect his lover. The credits rolled, Duo stood turning off the TV and heading up to his room, the one that Quatre always had for him.

Stretching out in bed he stared up at the dark ceiling thinking over the days events. Even though the days events had ended up with him breaking his nose, he'd been abut to kiss Heero. The thought made him grin in the dark, for now though it was time to sleep tomorrow was after all another day.

Across the hall way in a similar room Heero was laying in the dark staring at his bedside table where he now blood stained baseball sat. He had rescued it unable to let it go after all it had been there date. He sighed turning over in bed , his eyes wandering over the ceiling and deep in thought. It was maybe time to move on to another part of Quatre's recommendation. He felt himself becoming resolute, after all how much trouble can he get in with the plan to seduce Duo?

TBC…


	8. Phase Two

Author's Note: So there are four more chapters and no lemon, not sure if anyone is interested in a lemon let me know I might be able to put it in. But it would make the rating go up. Started a new story football one sort of inspired lately to do that. As always enjoy!

Just a Love Song

Game 8 – Phase Two

The morning was bright Duo woke at his usually six heading downstairs to grab some breakfast he joined Trowa on the deck. Both he and Duo where used to getting up for either early game or practices depending on the day. They also worked jobs that ran 8 to 4 Duo at his garage and Trowa worked as a personal trainer. As it was Saturday they had no practice, the day off but the internal clock said 6 so here they where outside on the warm summer's morning, eating their breakfast. "Nice shiner," Trowa commented glancing up from the morning paper, Duo started to snort but then stopped as it his now swollen nose. He had seen the two black eyes he now sported in the mirror.

They ate in companionable silence for a while sharing sections for the newspaper. They spoke a little Trowa asking if Duo had to work and since he was nit if maybe he wanted to do something today. Quatre had appeared hearing the last part and jumping at another opportunity for Heero. "Sounds like a great idea! We'll get Heero to come too." Trowa rolled his eyes in Duo's direction in a sort of solidarity. "Anything in mind?" He asked Quatre thinking hard before lighting up as he got an idea. "How about the amusement part!" He seemed giddy at the prospect, "I know they have a water park as well we could go make a day of it would be great fun." He finally settled at the table breakfast in hand, and saw Duo his mouth falling open. "Oh my god what the hell happened to you?" He groaned "Got clocked in the face with a baseball." Quatre closed his eyes rubbing them, "This is not going well," he muttered to him self. Trowa and Duo shared a look of confusion, when they heard the soft footfalls of another. "Morning Heero!" the blonde called brightly. Duo had been reading the paper again when the other joined him, he heard Trowa's sharp intake of breath and raised his own head curious. His own jaw dropping in surprise.

Heero had nearly chickened out of phase two of his plan to get Duo, but after the last three failures he felt like it was time to do it. So second part was now in motion, seduction. To this end he was wearing the tightest white tank he owned and the smallest, shortest shorts he owned. Trying to seem casual as this was what he wore usually. The rest where in various states of pj's both Duo and Trowa wearing t-shirts and sweats sporting the name and logo of one of the various sports teams they where on. Quatre an oversized shirt most likely Trowa's and flannels.

Trowa had seen him second, eyebrows wandering into his hair line and when Duo had looked up Heero had held his breath. He had looked so bad last night and today it was worse, the normally aquiline nose was swollen beyond recognition the large white gauze bandage that was across the bridge. Both his eyes where a gross purple black, but the look in his eyes as the violets focused on him was worth it all. The seemed hungry, devouring him as they stared. He tried not to smirk at him to widely, "What where you thinking about doing?" Quatre who knew what was going on acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary, "The amusement park today bring our suits, should be a lot of fun." Heero acted as cool and composed as he could, inside he was all but bounding in happiness this was a golden opportunity to move his plan forward, "Sounds like fun." They all agreed before departing to get ready deciding to meet downstairs in a half hour.

Duo was glad for the loose baggy sweats he was wearing as he followed Heero up the stairs, thinking it should be illegal for shorts to be that short, that small…and that hot. He fancied he could almost see the bottom of his ass. He watched that tight ass disappear into the room next to his, "See you soon Duo," he called closing it behind him. Grinning for all he was worth, Duo was totally not indifferent to him.

In his own room Duo was trying to think of a way to shower, but keep his face dry. Stripping down and starting the shower he looked in the mirror frowning at the white gauze band-aid. Deciding he would just retape it he pulled it off throwing it away, he glanced at his face turning this way and that his nose was still a little crooked but the thin skin had also spit open leaving a huge gash that had taken seven stitch's to close. Looking a the jagged blue lines he shook his head hopping in the shower to rise off that hospital smell.

It was a little later that found Trowa and Duo in the living room waiting for the other two. Duo having got Trowa to help replace the bandages on his nose, the white material pristine against his tanned face. The pair had packed their swimsuits and towels, Duo glad he had cloths here but having to borrow one of Trowa's board shorts. They had both opted for baggy cargo shorts Duo's beige and Trowa's a forest green. Duo's t-shirt was plain black, tight pulling taught over his muscles as he bent and flexed, Trowa's was white with black letters spelling out _Wednesday _Duo had snorted "It's Saturday you know," Trowa had grinned pushing his shades down, the expensive Oakley flack jackets top of the line, "I know, adds an air of mystery doesn't it?"

"The mystery is whether or not you washed your clothing since Wednesday?"

"Ha ha ha…" he muttered leaning back crossing his legs.

He was wearing his Puma's today, black and white, with small thin athletic socks. Duo was wearing his Vans slip on's they where black and white as well. Trowa glanced at the time on the DVD player, "How long they taking? Worse then women honestly," he muttered just as Quatre and Heero arrived in time to hear the tale end of the sentence. "Who's worse then what now?" Quatre looked impeccable as always in a light pink polo and beige capries, coupled with a pair of light deck shoes and his own overpriced sunglasses he looked every inch a prep.

Duo's eyes only scanned past Quatre however they where drawn to the slim figure beside him, making Duo swallow thickly. Heero was wearing indecently tight pants, the dark denim looked like it had been painted on. The tank he wore was a crimson red, and his high tops where black. His shaggy hair fell straight to his jaw line the highlights shifting in the light, blonde, red, and black. He looked like he had just stepped off the cover of some teen magazine, bright blue eyes shaded by the straight hair. "Ready to go out?" Quatre said tossing the keys to Trowa stepping off the couch the four headed out to Quatre ridiculously overpriced car.

"Duo sit up front with Trowa would you? So Heero and I can chat?" arching an eyebrow he looked to Trowa who mouth 'best friends apparently' making Duo laugh a little as they pulled out and roared off down the highway. Heero listened vaguely to the boys in the front talking about something, latest game or practice as they argued good naturedly down the freeway.

-#-#-#-

Duo was having a great day, and he was pretty sure the rest of them where as well. They had spent the majority of the morning doing the rides, enjoying the roller coasters yelling and hollering like the rest, though riding Gundam was far more terrifying then any ride he had been on. They had headed to the mid way snacking as they played some games they stopped in front of a basket ball game Trowa and Duo challenging each other as they scored basket after basket winning Quatre and Heero large plush bears from a rather irritated looking worker.

Junk food, more stuffed animals, and Heero on his arm. He wasn't sure if the slightly shorter man was aware of what he was doing. The casual touches, hanging onto his arm as the crowds pushed, the sun was high and by two they where all hot and ready to head into the water park. "Trowa? My love?" the aforementioned man turned to look at his blonde lover with no small amount of trepidation, "Would you and Duo take our things to the car? We have our suits here and we'll meet you inside." Nodding the two moved off and Quatre waited till they where out of earshot. He turned to Heero "It's going great I think." They moved into the water park watching out for the screaming kids, Heero smiled a little dogging around them, "I think so to nothing has gone wrong yet." The blonde rolled his eyes, "That's not very optimistic, but it is going well and we are onto phase two."

They stopped beside the locked they had rented earlier, Quatre pulling out there stuff. "You brought it right? I saw you wearing it in the magazine it looked great!" Heero rolled his eyes, Quatre had found a magazine he had done earlier on in Japan where he'd started out modeling before getting into signing. It had been a swimsuit ad, one that was small, and tight Heero wasn't all that sure it was actually meant to be worn in water but one did not argue with Quatre.

They moved off to change, Heero feeling rather self conscious as he looked at himself, he knew he really shouldn't be after all he performed for a living but as he looked his lean frame over in the mirror in the change room he couldn't help crossing his arms, in an effort to cover himself. His long pale limbs bunched with lean muscle as he stepped out of the curtained enclosure meeting up with Quatre who was wearing something similar but a little baggier. "You look so hot Heero! Duo will not be able to keep his hands off of you." The blue eyed man smiled a little looking down at his black flip flops, and black tiny, little shorts. "Hope so," he muttered. Ready they had just finished packing up their clothing in the locker when the boys returned.

Trowa hailed them coming in, and Duo felt his heart loge in his throat as the tall, slender figure beside him turned it was Heero…all of Heero. "Breathe," Trowa muttered at him, grinning slightly. Duo took his advice all the air left his lungs in a whoosh, and he was eternally grateful for baggy cargo shorts. Heero was pure sex. Every muscle, every line, every solid move he made was like poetry the tiny little bathing suit he wore left little to the imagination. Duo was also pretty sure others where staring at the beautiful figure as well. Blue eyes smiled at him in welcome, and Duo returned the smile, let them stare Heero was here with him.

Despite his misgivings Heero was having the time of his life, he soon forgot his self-consciousness as they started going down waterslides, inflatable tubes down winding piping. The floated around in a lazy river, laughing and splashing having more fun then he could remember. The day was getting late, and the four decided to play in the wave pool for a bit before calling it a day. As they splashed in jumping wave and generally enjoying a good time Heero, who had never really been a good swimmer had stuck close to Duo just incase. Laughing they had been fooling around Trowa and Duo competing again moving out further and further into the water, Heero didn't notice how deep they actually where until a wave crashed him down. Gasping he inhaled water panicking when he began to choke, coughing as he surfaced only to go down again.

It took Duo several seconds to realize Heero was in trouble, with a cry to Trowa he dived under hauling the slender figure up. "Heero! Heero talk to me," he cried in panic mode Heero was deathly still and pale he wasn't breathing. Running for the shore got him out drawing a crowd as he began rescue breathing relived to find a pulse he filled the other man's lungs with air again and again before Heero sudden coughed water flooding from his mouth. Duo gave a relived shout turning him patting his back as water spewed from him. "Oh god Heero," unaware that he had lost his bandage, and that his stitch's had pulled out Duo sat trebling in shock he'd just about lost Heero…

Trowa and Quatre had to push through the crowed hurrying to see Heero just sitting up and hugging Duo close for pulling him out. Duo looked bad he was bleeding again from his nose, the water making the crimson flow more readily. The lifeguards arrived soon after to check Heero over, followed by the paramedics but it wasn't Heero they where concerned with. Not only had Duo ripped his stitches but it had seemed in the excitement of the rescue Duo had split his leg open by something they wanted to stitch him up they bandaged him up tightly making him promise to go to the hospital as soon as they gathered their stuff to leave.

Several hours later found Duo and Heero leaving the emergency room Duo limping a little and Heero looking shamefaced and upset. It had been a whorl wind getting from the park to the hospital, stitched up now they where headed back to Quatre for pizza and beer. "I'm sorry Duo, it was my fault." He whispered feeling lower then a worm, sighing Duo wrapped a strong arm around him, "Not at all Heero it was an accident pure and simple I'm just glad I got to you in time." Heero felt a blush covering his face, if only he could swim. He couldn't help being glad for Duo's strong arm that pulled him close as they walked slowly arm in arm down the street Duo limping slightly as they made for the mansion. "Pizza and beer sounds delicious," Duo smiled a little feeling the newly redone stitches on his nose pulling tight. Heero glanced at him from the corner of his eye poor Duo, he looked like hell tired and ashen under his white bandage and black eyes, the large tensor on his lower leg holding the gauze in place. Heero couldn't help it he still looked ridiculously handsome and dashing. He snuggled closer leaning his head against the strong shoulder with a smile, Duo resting is own head on the tousled one as they made their way arms wrapped around each other headed away.

TBC…


	9. Date Night

Author's Note: Been slacking I know got addicted to some online games :p terrible so here I am with the next chapter, going to post a new story fairly excited for it a horror, romance sort of thing. So be on the look out for that. Anyway enjoy the new chapter.

Just A Love Song 

Game 9 – Date Night

"How's it feeling?" Trowa asked from his lazy boy, Duo sat on the couch gently touching the still angry red line across his nose. The stitches had been removed after their soccer game, and the bruises under his eyes had faded to a yellowish, green grossness that Duo was hoping would soon dissipate. It was Thursday night and Duo hadn't seen Heero since Saturday of the pervious week after the water park fiasco. Trowa had assured him the man was still staying at the mansion, but had been in meetings with his record people, doing photo shoots, and getting ready for his next album. Heero had been texting him when he could, but had not really mentioned anything, just that he wanted to spend the weekend with him.

"How's the wooing going?" Trowa queried from his chair bare feet sticking out, as his cat Sweater, short for Sweater Vest, sat on his chest getting it's chin rub. Duo had found he was alright around the cat when he came to visit just not about to spend a lot of time around it. "Ok I guess haven't seen him since Saturday but he said he wanted to do something this weekend." The auburn haired man smiled a little, "Giving your wounds time to heal before you get more injured." Duo sent him a look leaning back into the couch leaning his own feet on the coffee table. "It's just been accidents," he mumbled not looking at his best friend. "Sure, Duo your would be boyfriend is a walking disaster. Bad luck follows him like a cloud." Duo groaned cover his still puffy eyes, he couldn't argue that point really.

Feeling his pocket vibrate he pulled out his cell, his little envelope telling him he had a text from Heero. Flipping the phone open he read the message smiling a little, _Working late tonight at a shoot. How is your night? _ Duo's fingers click across the small keyboard, replying Trowa looked at his friend. A small chuckle escaping him as he rolled his eyes, one thing about watching these two it was never a dull moment.

Outside of town, about four hours away Heero sat on a small couch in the change room looking at his overpriced top of the line phone. His manager had insisted he have so he could be assured his client would always be in touch with him. His black lacquered finger nails clicked the keys sending a text to Duo, glossed lips bit in concentration. "Heero we start again in five," the lady with the headset was urging him back. He was taking photos for his new album, one that wasn't J-pop one that had a flair of his own. He sighed wishing Duo a goodnight, and hopefully he'd see him soon.

Shutting the phone he stood. Looking in the mirror as he passed it by. His hair was tousled and spiked in a perfect manner that spoke of not caring, his eyes where dark, the eyeliner making the blue so much brighter then normal. His blue jeans where so tight they looked to be painted on, he wore two belts each tilting from his waist, the black button up shirt was to tight, and to short by design. He sighed trying not to fidget he didn't think this was really him, but it was what his target audience wanted, the teenage girls. He grabbed his guitar walking barefoot out of the trailer and into the night where the photographers where waiting.

-#-#-#-

Friday afternoon, Duo was rather fond of Friday's he didn't have practice, he usually had a quite night and _Gundam _was on. He was also wondering if Heero was going to make it back here for them to do something. He was whistling softly as he waved goodbye to the boys in the garage and headed off down the sidewalk walking the three blocks home.

He had made it almost home when he recognized the sports car that showed up at his doorstep and the tousled head that leaned out the window. "Hey stranger!" Heero called with a smile, his large aviators eating up most of his face. Duo grinned back pushing his hat back on his head, "Hey there, how's it going?" Duo came over leaning on the top of the car bending almost in half to see Heero. "Wondering if I can tempt you out tonight? Dinner and a movie?" he asked softly hopefully peering over the top of his glasses to look a Duo. "Sounds great, come up while I change?" Hoping out the car Heero shut and locked the door following Duo up the now familiar stairs to his red door and beyond.

"What where you thinking of seeing?" Duo called down from his loft as he scrambled to pull on something he deemed manly, and sexy at the same time. He cast about his room cursing his wardrobe not for the first time. Clad only in his black boxer briefs he glanced to where Heero was leaning against his counter reading the paper looking casual tonight in his straight legged jeans, a deep blue, flip flops, and white short sleeve button up collard shirt. Cursing he tugged on his own faded out denim jeans torn in all the right places or so he believed. Buttoning them up quickly he cast about for a shirt casual or…he pulled on a plain black t shirt that was a little tighter then his usual ones. The material hugged all the right places, or at least he hopped it would. "Was thinking of seeing that new action one? Or maybe a horror been a while since we went to a horror movie." He called up as Duo sat on the edge of his bed pulling on some socks.

Duo smiled, during the war when they where between missions and together in safe houses Duo and Heero would have movie nights. They had loved renting old horror movies and laughing at the stupidity of the characters in the seemingly predictable plots. It had been some of his best memories of the war. Ready he practically jumped down the ladder ignoring the twinge of his leg as he met the other at the island counter. "Ready?" Heero asked giving him a smile, with a nod they where off.

The dinner went infinitely better then the one they had first had at the expensive restaurant. Duo had chosen the place, a small little greasy spoon he ate at sometimes that had the greatest burgers ever. He watched laughing at Heero sigh of bliss as he bite into his bacon cheeseburger, "This is fantastic!" he cried making the other laugh. They chatted as they ate, Heero telling Duo all about his week the excitement over the new album, how much he hated photo shoots. Duo listened with a soft smile, he liked this new chatty Heero. It was almost like the other was making up for lost time. He'd always been so quiet and withdrawn, Duo feeling like he needed to gab to fill the silence. These days he chatted like he needed to catch up, Duo didn't mind he liked listening to Heero's stories he had such interesting ones from teenage fan girls to overly friendly other musicians. He smiled internally, it was also a great way to kill time waiting in emergency rooms.

They made it through dinner, Duo paying this time and head for the theatre debating the merits of various movies they could potentially see. They finally made a decision for old time sake deciding to see a horror movie. Buying the tickets, standing in line for popcorn and a drink Heero without even really thinking about it leaned into Duo, looping his arm through his as he watched the surroundings from under the brim of his borrowed cap. Duo had looped an arm around Heero's waist holding him close thankful that he was taller. They opted to share some popcorn and a drink, Heero feeling like a couple as they trailed after the crowd headed for their movie. The film was gory, but predictable Heero and Duo sharing a few laughs and Heero jumping several times grabbing Duo's hand for comfort.

The evening had turned out better then Heero had hoped their track record had been lousy and he had been thinking that the fates had been conspiring against them. Tonight however as he dropped Duo off he felt at loath to let the night end. Duo was feeling much the same way. "You want to come up for a bit?" the long haired man asked shyly, Heero smiled "Absolutely." The two headed back up the feeling of the evening having completely changed, the tension was thick. Duo grabbed them a couple of sodas from the fridge, settling with them on the couch. They chatted about the movie laughing as they sat together unaware as they moved closer tighter.

"I had a really good time tonight," Heero whispered Duo reached out gently brushing tousled hair behind one ear with a smile, "So have I, I didn't end up in the emergency room" he teased gently. Heero moaned covering his face in embarrassment, "I am so sorry all that happened," he whispered Duo laughed aloud at that. "It's ok no worries I've got a hard head." Laugh Heero unconsciously leaned forward gently touching Duo's new scar across his nose, "Hope its better." He whispered leaning in closer . "It's ok," Duo replied staring into blue eyes, so wide and clear…taking him back the eyes where the same the face was a little different.

Heero was thinking much the same, Duo was so different so much more grown up but his eyes, his unusually blue violet eyes where the same as always. He hadn't realized how close he had leaned in, he inhaled Duo who smelled of outside, clean, and sort of an underlying grease. Blue eyes fascinated on the lips in front of him wondering what Duo would do if he kissed him? Unconsciously he leaned in a little more and the taller man leaned in meeting him the rest of the way. Their lips touching hesitantly, cautiously exploring each other. Electric chills ran up and down his spine, Heero opened his mouth letting out a small moan Duo captured it pushing the kiss deeper.

All thoughts fled from Duo's head, any thought he had of taking it slow, starting over…fled. He was doing something he had been aching to do since they where fifteen years old, he was kissing Heero Yuy. Sitting back on the couch he felt Heero climb into his lap, his erection very much apparent in his denim. Arms wrapped around each other tight the kiss went on and on, until need for air drove them apart. Panting Heero rested his forehead against Duo's, "Wanted to do that for so long," Duo mumbled licking already wet lips. Heero's own slightly swollen well kissed lips smiled, "Would you believe me if I told you I did too." Duo raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, "Maybe a little skeptical," he said hesitantly. Heero felt his heart break a little, "I guess there's one thing left for us to talk about." Duo nodded slowly sighing Heero bit his lip cuddling close, feeling Duo wrap warm arms around him. It was time for the truth and they both knew it.

"Why did you walk away that night Heero?" Duo asked closing his eyes tight trying not to let his panic show. Heero felt his heart beat speed up though matching his own. "Did you not love me?" Heero suddenly pulled back with an empathetic "No!" he'd been nestled under Duo's chin and with his jerk cracking his head against Duo's jaw causing him to close his jaw with a crack unfortunately catching his lip. With a whimper he closed his eyes as pain lanced through his mouth and the metallic tasting blood flooding his mouth. "Oh my god Duo!" Heero was panicking blood was running down his chin and staining his dark shirt. "Shfine," he slurred his lip was already swelling. Heero ran to the kitchen grabbing a dish towel and running back and pressing it against Duo's mouth. The blood flow soon soaked the towel and Heero began ushering Duo to the door, "We are going to the emergency room." Duo groaned dragging his feet he'd been to the emergency room far to may times in the last two weeks.

TBC…


	10. New Start

Author's Note: Sorry, been lazy haven't been posting my bad but have been writing still. For now however I would like to rant a moment, about people who flame. I recently received a very long, very involved flame on one of my stories. Now I have had some before and normally they don't bother me, but this person just got under my skin. I have the utmost respect for people who write and post their stories I would maybe give constructive criticism, but I would appreciate the writing, the effort, and the time it took. This asshole who wrote me did so anonymously (didn't have the balls to let me read their writing).

I will be the first to admit that my grammar and spelling are atrocious, I know this I work hard at it but I have dyslexia, it is a serious learning disability I have dealt with all my life. I have gotten better, very much so reading my earlier stuff compared to now. All this comes down to the fact that I write for me, not so people can give reviews. No one is making you read these, no one is sitting there holding a gun to their head making them read. No one is forcing them to be an asshole and write a long winded, poorly worded flame that said nothing that I haven't heard before but you know what if your going to be an ass then put your money where your mouth is, where is your work if your so good? Word class author clearly, so next time you go to write a flame remember authors appreciate constructive feedback, not assholes who need to think they are better then everyone else.

I apologize for this something I needed to get off my chest and I am sorry if you read this, you must be so bored. If the author of that flame is reading I'd like to read your story's feel free to contact me. For now however for those of you who like me like to read these for the joy of delving into someone's imagination, in a fan fiction world where anything is possible enjoy as always.

Just a Love Song

Game 10 – New Start

He let Heero usher him into the car and drove to the hospital as he walked in with the rag held to his mouth stopping in front of the nurse working triage. She recognized him and grinned, "Your beginning to like it here," violet eyes rolled as she pulled up his file taking one look at the blood soaked rag and shooing them to the exam room. Heero went in with him sitting beside him on the exam room table. Blue eyes looked at Duo forlorn, "I am so sorry Duo, you've had the worst luck since you met me." Duo shook his head; his lip was swollen to a size where he realized he shouldn't try to talk. "I ruined the moment Duo but still," Heero gently took his hand the one that wasn't holding the rag to his mouth; both Heero's hands had bloodstains on it, Duo's blood. "Duo I love you, I have since the war," earnest blue eyes looked solemn and serious. "I walked away that night because-" he was cut off as the doctor entered. "Mr. Maxwell, your becoming a frequent customer with us." Duo could have cheerfully strangled the man, doctor or not, Heero had just told him he loved him, and was about to explain about that night.

"Lets take a look," he pulled the cloth away clicking his tongue, "You bit through your lip, going to need a couple of stitches." He pulled on his blue latex gloves on and pulled out a tray used to it by now he waited patently as five neat little stitches where put in his bottom lip. Finished the doctor excused himself to get some painkillers, Duo turned quickly to look at Heero motioning with his hands. His lip numb with the gel the doctor had used, pleading violet eyes. Heero had been worrying behind the doctor, now the slightly shorter man looked at him rushing over to grab his hand. "Poor Duo, does it hurt much?" He looked at the swollen lip worrying his own. Shaking his head Duo reached out pulling Heero close gripping slim hips and pulling him close he buried his nose in the soft smooth neck. He gave him a squeeze urging him without words to finish. "You want me to finish don't you?" He whispered, hugging him back Heero leaned into the strong chest, "I walked away because I didn't deserve you," he said quietly feeling like he wanted to cry. That deep dark secret was out, he leaned back to look at the once boy he loved, now a grown man with two fading black eyes, a swollen lip and dried blood on his chin. "I wanted to deserve you, I loved you so much but I couldn't not then."

Duo was reeling with this information, that night that horrible night…all a misunderstanding? He wanted so bad to talk but his numb and swollen lip, he also wanted to kiss Heero once again. They where still hugging when the doctor returned not batting an eye he handed over the prescription and left. Headed out once more to the car, Duo couldn't seem to keep his hands off Heero. He held him as close as possible, moving to the car. Settling in Heero once more drove them to Duo's where he fully expected to drop the other off and head back to Quatres. Duo pulling him along, moving back into the apartment and gesturing up to his loft where he slept. "You want me to stay the night?" He asked, nodding empathetically he pulled Heero close hugging him tight it felt like he couldn't get enough of touching the other. "I would like that," he mumbled blushing a deep red.

He followed Duo up staying close as he got his first view of Duo's bedroom. He glanced around surprised not sure what he'd expected, may he thought it'd be smaller. The loft was surprisingly large. With an alcove that housed Duo's bed a big king bed, that was done in navy and green tones. There was a closet, and chest of drawers, a flat screen TV smaller then the one downstairs. The room was a little messy but somehow very Duo pictures from the war framed hung around the room, as well as various sport medals and honors. He glanced around eyes only stopped as they landed on Duo who had shrugged out of his t-shirt and tossed it with a grimace into the laundry. Heero felt his body stiffen in response, he was right back where they'd left off after the brief make out session on the couch. He stripped out of his jeans next standing in his boxer briefs he turned to Heero with a sort of smile best the could manage with the pained lip.

Blushing Heero pulled off his own shirt and pants feeling self-conscious as violet eyes swept over him. Though he reminded himself that he really shouldn't the bathing suit he'd been wearing at the water park had been more reveling then his own briefs now. "Can I borrow a shirt?" He asked Duo nodding gestured to the dresser where Heero pulled out a clean t-shirt pulling it on. The sleeves falling past his elbows and the hem coming to his knees Duo had pulled back the sheets and was motioning him to join him. Wasting no time they snuggled in together Duo pulling him close feeling the warm body pressed to him, the soft breathing that began to even out in sleep. His own smile stretching his face, yeah he'd spent more time then he wanted in the emergency room, but as he felt Heero's heart beat in time with his own he pressed a kiss to soft hair, thanking whatever deity had been looking out for him that had given Heero back to him.

-#-#-#-

"Oh my god what did he do to you now?" Duo looked at Trowa sitting beside him on the bench at their morning practice. Duo shook his head, "It was an accident," he slurred slightly the swelling in his lip had subsided a little but he was still slurring his word a little. "Yeah sure, I'm beginning to think he'd actually trying to kill you." Duo shook his head popping his mouth guard in, as he took the field ready for the first scrum of the morning.

Later muddy, tired, but happy Duo followed behind as they headed back to the mansion. "He didn't come home last night," Trowa commented and Duo rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know he slept with me." He said nonchalantly, making the other look at him surprised. "Get your mind out of the gutter, you think with this mouth anything happened?" Laughing Trowa gave him a soft pat on the back "Touché," he mumbled trying not to laugh but it was hard, Duo and Heero had the worst courtship ever. "It was a misunderstanding that night," Duo spoke suddenly looked over to Trowa, "He loves me, he always has he just wasn't ready that night." Trowa looked surprised, "Do you believe that?" he asked softy Duo looked thoughtful "Yeah I do…" humming Trowa threw an arm around him as they got closer to home.

In the mansion Heero sat on his bed strumming his guitar his fingers moving a well worn pattern as the notes tumbled out. It was a song he'd written long, long, ago. When he was a boy, feeling very young and alone in the middle of the war. Despite all the odds finding love. He was listening for the front door, he had been worried about Duo doing rugby with his stitched lip and the ones still in his leg but he had insisted and off he went. He plucked a sour note and sighed setting his instrument aside he got up to look for Quatre he hadn't see the blonde and he felt like he should let him know what had happened.

Smiling he all but bounced down the stairs hearing the click of a keyboard he found him in his study on his laptop. "Hey Heero!" the blonde cried seeing him lurking outside the doorway. "Hey Quatre," Heero replied moving closer, "So things go well? You didn't come home last night." He waggled blond brows in a suggestive manner making the other roll eyes, "Well we where, I mean we where kissing then I sort of bumped his chin…hard." Quatre looked at him as he muttered something else, "What was that last part Heero?" he said slowly trying not to smile, "He bit through his lip and we had to go to the emergency room." He said louder making the other double over in laughter, "Oh Heero, your having the worst luck." Still chuckling he turned back to his computer, giggling every now and again.

"Other then the frequent hospital trips things are going well, we finally talked about that night." Quatre gave his attention again, "And?" he prompted, "I told him I loved him, I always had." Nodding the other looked solemn, "How did it go?" Heero sat in the leather chair opposite him worrying his lower lip, "I don't know we never really got that sorted out." Groaning Quatre couldn't help but chuckle, "Like a bad romantic comedy." He chuckled and turned back fingers moving over the keys rapidly once more. "What you doing Q?" Heero finally asked curious, "Sending out the invitations for the big family picnic." At Heero's odd look he explained further, "Every year I invite all my sisters, and their families down to the house for the weekend and it's pretty much a party weekend." Surprised Heero looked around, "They all fit?" Laughing he shook his head, "Yes and no, a lot of my nieces and nephews camp out in the yard they seem to find it fun, and I don't mind I got almost fifty of them ranging from twenty two to three months." Heero felt his jaw drop, "Yup, so you can imagine how much fun the party is." Laughing Heero shook his head, "When is this shindig?"

"Next weekend,"

"That soon?"

Blonde head nodded, "Be fun Trowa and Duo always have a fine time, you should come too Heero." Blushing he opened his mouth to reply when he heard the front door bang open and the laughter of Trowa and Duo as the former called out to his boyfriend. Trying not to seem overly excited Heero stood hurrying to the door trying to smooth out his hair he'd already changed, showered, and redone his hair but still…

He rounded the corner, the sight of the tall man standing in the foyer with Trowa every time he saw him he felt excited and nervous, butterflies in his stomach. Duo was sweaty and dirty, his stripped jersey just as muddy. His braid was coming unraveled, though his lip was still swollen and purplish blue, he looked all male, and incredibly hot. "Morning," Quatre called drawing attention to the two of them near the study. "Hi love, what you up too?" Shrugging he stepped closer to Trowa wrapping his arms around him wrinkling his nose at the smell, "Your ripe, I was sending out invites for the picnic."

Heero was still staring at Duo and the tall, well built man was staring back a slow easy smile spreading across his face. Heero had no idea what brought it on but Duo was studying him in much the same way. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to see him dressed in these modern, expensive cloths. He forgot sometimes that Heero` was a famous idol. "How was practice?" Heero had meant to ask the question normally but ended up coming out more husky then he intended, "Good," Duo's reply was just as quiet his swollen lip turning up slightly in a smile. "Your morning going ok?" He asked moving closer, his fingers itched to reach out and pull him closer hold him like last night but there was still a little up in the air about where they where now, dating? Together? Boyfriends? Lovers? They stood within reaching distance of each other. Trowa lead Quatre into the living room as the small blonde tried to stay and watch. "Want to see Trowa," he mumbled as he was pushed into the living room. "Nope come on let them do their thing."

"How's your lip feeling?" Heero asked reaching out to gently touch the puffed flesh looking at the blue threads sticking out and wincing. "Fine, feeling great how was your morning?" Heero shifted closer unconsciously, his eyes staring into those dark violet eyes framed by long lashes. Duo swallowed hard as he met Heero once more held way pressing their lips together in a rush of passion. The kiss was short lived as Duo pulled away with a small moan of pain, "Oh I'm sorry Duo," he said reaching out to wrap his arms around the man pulling close listening to his heart beat, a rather easy feet as Heero's ear was in just the right spot. Long, arms wrapped around him, enclosing him tightly he felt safe and secure. "Didn't really talk this morning did we?" Duo said, trying not to wince his lip was throbbing again. "No," came the small voice from his chest.

"Wanted to know where we stand," came the small voice again. Duo standing a good foot above him grinned at the wall. "Where do you want to stand?" Duo asked just as softly, rubbing his hands up and down the slim back he gently kissed shaggy brown hair. "Beside you," he mumbled into the sweaty rugby shirt. He felt the rumbled of laughter, "Then it's official, we are a couple." Heero felt giddy he squeezed the solid body tighter, he was so happy. Leaning back he closed his eyes as they tried the kiss again softer, gentle parting Duo rested their foreheads together. "A new start," Heero whispered getting ready for the kiss again when the front door banged open and a screech of outrage brought Quatre and Trowa running from the living room and caused Heero and Duo to look around, not letting go of each other. "Heero!" came the piercing voice the sound running cold chill down Duo's spine.

Heero huddled close to Duo as the pink nightmare stormed towards him, he groaned in horror. "Relena," he closed his eyes wishing this really was a nightmare. He felt Duo stiffen next to him and his trepidation grew. Heero sighed heavily this was not going to go well.

TBC…


	11. Finally

Author's Note: Not a blessed word this is the second last chapter, pure fluff my friends my favorite kind.

Just A Love Song

Game 11 – Finally 

Duo grunted in exertion as he reefed the bolt out of the engine with a clunk and a satisfying bang. He turned thumping the tool down before turning back to the engine. He was alone in the garage, it was late almost midnight and he was working on his own little personal project. David had been letting him store his car in a separate shed out back. He'd been building it from the ground up on his off hours and it was soon going to be finished. He'd been working on it furiously for two days after work and sports. His anger had yet to abate, and it fully centered around the she devil currently residing at Quatre's house.

The very thought of the pink horror made him grunt in anger and kick the custom tires he had as he cursed and swore, his toe throbbed back. He was glad the stitches in his leg and lip had been removed earlier in the day not that he had really been worried. He hadn't seen Heero since 'she' had shown up Saturday and whirled off with Heero. She had pried his hands off grabbed Heero and ushered him out the door to only god knows where. Heero had text he was ok that he'd been pushed into dinner followed by work. It was now Monday night, well almost Tuesday and barely a word. Sighing leaned against the hood frowning, he missed Heero.

Not so far across the city in a mansion Heero was holding his pounding head, he was sitting with Quatre and Trowa in the living room listening to Relena screech into her phone in the next room. "What the hell am I going to do?" he muttered in utter anguish. Trowa was laying in his lazy boy Sweater on his chest. "Run," he said turning up the TV trying to make the game cover her grating voice. "She hasn't left me alone, she followed me to my photo shoot, the studio…it's ridiculous she won't let me go." He sighed, "She also tried to sneak into my bed, twice now." Quatre looked shocked, "Are you kidding?"

"No last night I turned over and she was there in one of those nighty things." Rolling his eyes Trowa grit his teeth together he was getting really sick of this. "She doesn't know where Duo lives," he said nonchalantly as possible. Heero perked up on the couch, "She doesn't?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. Maybe you want to take a drive clear your head." Heero was already disappearing out the door. Trowa grinned widely, Quatre came giving him a kiss on the cheek, "My devious love," he said. Pulling him out of the chair and heading for bed ignoring the continued tirade for the women, let the bitch stew.

-#-#-#-

Duo pushed his hair over his shoulder the wet braid thumping his back. He was sitting in nothing more then his boxer briefs his glasses resting on his nose watching a late night movie only paying half attention. He sighed trying to focus on the movie, it wasn't that bad an old action and one of his favorites but he wasn't into it.

The knock at his door caught him by surprise; curious he wandered over pulling it wide to reveal a downcast looking Heero. "Heero?" blue eyes looked at him a long moment before a red flush spread across his face. Acres of bronze skin was looking at him, the underwear was tight, and hugged him in all the right places. "You ok?" Duo was worried he hadn't said a word simply started and he was getting worried. Heero threw himself into his arms, "I'm so sorry Duo," he mumbled pressing kisses anywhere his mouth could reach as he proclaimed his love, he was sorry, and Relena was a bitch. Duo laughing pulled him in slamming the door and leaning him up against it as long legs wrapped around his waist. Duo kissed soft lips laughing as between breaths he cursed the blonde bitch again and again. "It's ok Heero all is well now," Duo mumbled pressing close, "You ok?" Heero wrapped around Duo like a kola rubbing against him, "Just want you so much Duo," Grinning Duo swung him into his arms heading for his loft, "How about we forget all about the last week, I'll make you forget." Laughing Heero snuggled against his chest kissing the strong neck. "I'll hold you to that promise."

-#-#-#-

"What you watching?" Heero mumbled he glanced at the bedside table the green numbers reading 5 in the morning. They had been dozing little afterwards. Heero felt a blush at the thought it had not gone so well the first time round, they had both been shy and inexperienced. Things had also ended a little abruptly on both their parts. The second time they had it figured it out, it had still been a little awkward but in the end…well Heero sighed happily feeling fit to burst.

"Watching _Gundam," _he muttered distracted with show, "Didn't know it was on this early in the morning and I missed Friday's" Heero leaned up on his elbow cuddling as close as possible to look in him. His glasses reflected the screen as he seemed enthralled. Heero blushed he looked at the screen he was well aware of the series having his song used for the opening. He had also been a big fan of the relationship of Gundam pilots 1 and 2, "What's been happening?" Duo turned to him, "You've been watching it?" Heero nodded, "Missed last couple though what's happening?" Duo looked at him excited, "Your character got hurt on a mission because my character distracted him and now I'm leaving you so you'll be safer." Heero looked stricken, "Get out really? He's leaving him to protect him?" Nodding they turned back as the commercial ended and the show started up again.

They ended up drifting off again when it finished, and Duo's alarm woke them at seven to get ready for work groaning he looked from the clock to his chest where the slumbering brunette slept soundly with a smile on his face. Duo took once look at the peaceful profile, he grabbed his cell to text his boss a short message saying he was taking the day off before pulling Heero close and drifting off again.

The next time he awoke it was almost ten and he smelled breakfast, bacon if he wasn't mistaken. He didn't bother with any clothing simply heading down in a clean pair of briefs, he ginned at the sight if Heero spatula in one hand pan in the other wearing one of his shirts. Settling at the counter he grinned, "You always where a good cook, but can't imagine you do much of that now." Heero shook his head, "I still do prefer to make my own food." He set a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast in front of Duo who began eating with relish. "Still delicious, " he mumbled around his mouthful of food. Joining him Heero sat far closer then necessary staying close, it was a quiet homey scene that Duo felt he could easily get used to.

The incessant knocking intruded on their quiet moment, both turning to look at the door in confusion. Quatre and Trowa would have called which meant…"Heero!" came the screech from outside. Groaning Duo closed his eyes rubbing his temples, "Are you kidding?" Heero said with disbelief. "Heero!" she shrieked, sighing Duo went to the door opening it slowly, unfortunately she bustled in eyes glued to the smaller figure on the stool in an oversized t-shirt. "Heero you disappeared do you know how long it took me to track you down? To come to this filthy place?" She looked around wrinkling her nose, "You must be kidding this place is a dump," she cast a glance to the almost naked man, her face pinched in displeasure. Duo was all male, and gorgeous. She found him attractive and that pissed her off all the more. "Filthy gutter rat," she sniped. Heero had, it that did it. Standing he stalked towards Relena, a glare in place worthy of one he used to wear during the war. Shutting her mouth she backed away, looking scared for the first time in a long while. Cold blue eyes fixed on her he stalked right by her heading for Duo.

The tall man only had a moment to shoot him a puzzled glance before he felt Heero plaster himself his body kissing him with an almost violent passion expressing all his pent up frustration. Duo was surprised briefly before all thoughts fled, and any anger he had at Relena disappeared.

-#-#-#-

"Then after kissing me silly, he turns to her and says 'back off bitch'." Duo was laughing as he told the story to a wide eyed Quatre and an amused Trowa. Heero sat beside him blushing and looking anywhere but at the other to. "What did she do?" the blond man asked, "She sputtered and got riled and Heero just told her to get the hell out of his life and my apartment." Duo glanced at his lover, grinning, "He was awesome, my hero." Laughing he pulled him close kissing him softly on the cheek, "You too finally work it out?" Trowa asked, when the pair nodded he smiled with a self satisfied grin, "Good, bout time you two got it together little bit of a rocky start."

Sighing Duo fell back against the couch, "Most defiantly, I'm pretty sure the emergency room has my file permanently out." Trowa found that hilarious Heero did not, "It wasn't that bad," Duo patted his leg "It was worth it," he said. Trowa groaned, "This romantic fluff is making me ill," he covered Sweaters ears. Smiling the four friends settled in for a movie night, "Tomorrow the fun starts," Quatre said from his place in his own chair. "The picnic?" Heero asked, "The picnic," Trowa and Duo replied in unison, grinning Heero was in for a shock.

TBC…


	12. Into the Dark

Author's Note: So here it is the end of another story. I am not as happy with this as I had hopped it would be. Never the less one more to add to my list I should get going on some more I guess. Anyways enjoy as another comes to an end.

_I Will Follow You Into the Dark _is copyright of the band Death Cab for Cutie, please don't sue I just borrowed it for the story.

Just a Love Song

Game 12 – Into the Dark

"Uncle Quatre! Is that Heero Yuy, the Heero Yuy?" the blonde man rolled his eyes at his young nice who's own dark eyes where fastened on the figure in the midst of a heated conversation that Duo and Trowa where having with some of the husbands about the state of local teams. "Yes, Jenney it is," he said with a sigh loosing her as she began to fluff her hair and sigh in girlish excitement. It had been like this all day since his nieces started to get here it would seem Heero's fame was spreading and he was quiet the teen idol. He stuck close to Duo, but there was a group of girls never far away.

Other then the celebrity draw it was one of the best picnics they had. Summer sun, games, sports, swimming, good food and even better company. It was Saturday evening and the adults had just finished dinner, the hot day had faded to a cooler twilight and the fireflies where just coming out. It was a beautiful end to a beautiful day and it wasn't over yet, one more surprise. He waved Heero over, "Ready?" nodding the other hurried off into the house as Quatre plugged in the final extension cord the yard lit up in a plethora of coloured lanterns came alight followed by some oh's and awe's from the family and sequels of delight from the kids. In the centre of the lawn he'd had erected a small stage. Quatre got up trying to gain the family's attention, "Hey!" he called ignored over the talk and laughter; Trowa stepped up beside him giving a piercing whistle that got their attention fast. "Thanks," Quatre said to his lover with a smile as all eyes turned to him. "Just before we wrap up tonight, we have a special surprise. As many of you know the singer, and idol Heero Yuy- " he was cut off by the sequel from his nieces, and some of his sisters as they rushed forward. He smiled ruefully he should have guessed, "Anyway he'd going to sing a bit for us…" he waited for the screams to subside, "Without ado, Heero."

Amid the shrieks and calls, he stepped onto the stage guitar in hand. "Hello," he said shyly as he waved. Duo in the crowed smiled, a small sense of déjà vu gripping him. The night several weeks ago when he'd gone to a J-pop concert to see the idol from Japan. Heero was settling on a stool as he strummed his guitar several times before he smiled out to the crowed of girls ranging from ten to twenty-five. "I wanted to sing something for you, it's off my new album." He strummed once more, "It's a song I wrote long ago, to someone who I loved so much, and still do." There was a collective sigh from the girls and those talented fingers began to strum the opening cords;

_Love of mine  
Someday you will die, but I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
_

Blue eyes sought out violet and held them as he played the tune that had once rolled around in his head as he sat piloting Wing. Following _Deathsythce _closely into battle.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of the spark._

Duo had stilled as soon as the song began and his lover held him effortlessly. This was not J-pop, this was not some teen idol. This was all Heero, and he was pouring out his soul.

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
_

It was infinitely sad, blue eyes slid closed as he strummed away on his worn guitar. He had never sung this song to Duo, but it had been for him. All for him.

_In catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me "Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

It had become very apparent that the song was meant for one person in particular, but all the same it touched those present. It was a powerful love, he was signing of Quatre could feel the sadness rolling off Heero, he leaned into Trowa for support. "I heard him hum this tune, I always wondered at the song. " The green eyed man said mildly surprised, "Recently?" the blonde asked softly, there was a small head shake. "During the war."

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
_

Duo felt his own heart speak out through the lyrics he had felt the same way, once upon a time on a rainy night. Where poor judgment, and no little amount of depression sent him out that dark evening following after a dream that he had believed would never be.

_You and me, have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes, are all worn down, the time for sleep is now  
But it's nothing to cry about 'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms  
_

Tears spilled across pale features, as he carried out the final note moving into the final chorus. His small crowd waving, and swaying in time to his song, feeling his lyrics, his words. This was what he'd wanted, he had wanted to be himself for Duo and as he launched into the last chorus he smiled into deep violet a promise of forever.

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

The song was winding down, the strumming getting slower and finally with a small smile he played the final notes.

_And I'll follow you into the dark._

There was a heartbeat of silence then the crowed went wild. Cheering and yelling, calling for another. He blushed waving them off, wanting nothing more then to get to Duo. For whatever reason he wanted those arms to wrap around him pull him close and tell him he loved him again.

He was mobbed by the crowed as he stepped off, trying to see his tall lover over all the others but he was surrounded. "Thanks," he mumbled as they gushed telling him how much they loved it. He was just beginning to give up on finding the other in this mess when there was a illumination of lighting followed by the crack of thunder and the down pour hit. People hurried inside, and Heero was finally left along. He sighed as the crush dissipated and he could once more breathe.

"That was beautiful," came the deep, soothing voice he loved. Blue eyes glanced up through wet lashes. "Thanks, I wrote it for you." He mumbled blushing despite himself, "Did you? When?" Heero looked anywhere but at the wet man before him, the rain was cold and hard, but he hand no interest in leaving. "During the war," he mumbled second before strong arms pulled him close, pressing soft kiss to his forehead. Duo looked up at the sky with a small smile, thanking his good fortune. "That night…that night changed my life Heero," he muttered holding him close, "I think for whatever reason, our time had to wait a little longer." Heero pulled him close kissing him deeply, "I think your really a philosopher." Heero mumbled, kissing cold and wet lips again.

Duo grinned, "The song about me?" he asked softly, as they turned heading for the house. Heero shook his head at the size of the ego on his lover, "No way," he teased, "It was just a love song Duo." He said the comment before taking off at a run for the house a laughing Duo following in his wake. Thinking that some things where worth the wait.

END.


End file.
